Hellsing no Uta
by Nadius
Summary: CAPÍTULO 13:'Por fin jugaré con alguien...tan fuerte como yo' EL FINAL ESTÁ MUY CERCA!
1. Ann

Hola! después de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada, vuelvo a lo mío con este fic!

ALCARACIÓN: la verdad es q en este fic se combinan las dos líneas argumentativas de la historia, tanto de la del manga como la del anime. Realmente quería elegir una, pero terminé haciendo un "mix", sacando lo mejor de las dos cosas, así q no se asusten si mezclo episodios...

DISCLAIMER: los únicos personajes q me pertenecen son Ann y cualquiera q no aparezca en la historia original. Todo lo demás es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.  
Hechas estas aclaraciones, vamos directamente a la historia. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Hellsing no Uta 

**Capítulo 1: Ann**

Noche.

Ya era noche muy cerrada, pero eso no explicaba por qué estaban corridas de par en par las cortinas del gran ventanal, por el cual entraba la poca luz de luna que llegaba a iluminar apenas el ambiente. Igualmente, no le molestaba; le gusta mucho esa penumbra. Miraba fijamente al chip, reflexionando sobre los últimos sucesos.

¿Cómo habían llegado a construir un chip que, como una computadora, fuera capaz de corromper a los humanos de la misma forma que lo hacía uno de verdad¿Quién habría sido capaz de cometer tamaña atrocidad? Y lo peor, lo que realmente le preocupaba¿para qué¿Para qué querría alguien crear vampiros artificiales? No lo entendía, pero si sabía que, sea cual fuese el motivo, la organización estaría allí para impedirlo.

Ya hacía más de 10 años que estaba en ese puesto, comandando la Organización Hellsing. No había sido nada fácil el comienzo, porque de hecho, por poco no comenzó. A la muerte de su padre, su tío Richard había hecho rastrear todo el edificio para encontrarle y matarle. Pero finalmente, y gracias a la ayuda de su _arma secreta_, como le llamaba su difunto progenitor, había escapado a ese terrible destino. Suspirando, despegó su vista del misterioso objeto, se levantó y escrudiñó la noche por el ventanal.

Ring…..el teléfono la sacó abruptamente de su ensimismamiento. Automáticamente lo levantó.

–Sí…entiendo. Déjenla pasar.–Colgó suavemente y se volvió nuevamente hacia el ventanal.

–Entonces…¿Qué pasó en todo este tiempo que no estuve, Alfonse?

–Señorita, no lo creerá…pero aunque le parezca increíble, hubo un alarmante incremento en su actividad. Tenemos alrededor de un operativo por semana.

Un auto de colección se avanzaba solitario por la autopista. Dentro de él, dos personas: una niña, de unos quince años, conversaba animosamente con el conductor. Sin embargo, en ese momento el rostro de la jovencita se ensombreció por un momento.

–Maldición…–murmuró ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior– ¿Y qué dicen en Inteligencia?

–Están preocupadísimos, señorita, tanto como usted y la señora.

El auto bajó de la autopista. A lo lejos se divisaba un gran edificio, el cual tenía todo la apariencia de tener varios centenarios a cuestas. Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, el conductor hizo el ademán de bajar para abrirle la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo con la mirada. Tampoco permitió que le llevaran su equipaje.

–Pero señorita…es mi trabajo…

–Lo sé, pero tampoco soy tan débil. Además–agregó ella, sonriendo–tuviste que aguantar mi sermón todo el viaje. Ya sé que dirás que no te molesta–dijo, interrumpiéndole cuando el hombre apenas abrió la boca–pero _sé_ que estás mintiendo… Mejor guarda tus energías para junio–Y tras esto, bajó del auto se dispuso a subir los escalones.

Toc, toc, toc. Golpearon a la puerta suavemente.

–Adelante.

– ¡INTEEEEE!

La mujer se vio aprisionada en el abrazo de la joven adolescente, que había entrado como un torbellino en el salón, oscurecido en la penumbra.

–Ann…

– ¿sip?–Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que de repente, ella murmuró un pequeño "oh!", al darse cuenta de que prácticamente la estaba ahogando.

–Media hora tarde, Ann–dijo la mujer, señalándole una silla–tu puntualidad va de mal en peor.

–Vamos, Integra, es eso realmente importante?–le reprochó la adolescente.

–La puntualidad es una muestra de respeto hacia el otro, Ann, y sabes que nuestra sociedad no tolera las faltas.

–Bueno, bueno…–dijo Ann, al mismo tiempo que movía la mano, como si estuviera intentando espantar ese problema cual mosca. –Hay cosas más importantes para hablar¿no?

–Es cierto–admitió Integra, sentándose frente a la chica. – ¿Todo bien en el colegio?

–Bueno…–empezó ella–sacando algunas cosas, está todo bien.

– ¿Y qué son "esas cosas"?

–Tenemos asistente, digo preceptor, nuevo. –Suspiró con un dejo de enfado, y luego dijo– Es un perfecto inútil. Pero el problema es que lo primero que hizo, según me enteré, fue pedir todos nuestros legajos

–Supongo que el tuyo le habrá interesado…si hay algo que odio de ese tipo de colegios es que se inmiscuyan tanto en el entorno familiar.

–Sí, a mí también me molesta, _un poco_… seguro que ese casillero vacío le llamará la atención… Cambiando de tema, Inte…¿qué es eso de los chips?

Integra no pudo ocultar una sonrisa desdeñosa.

–Siempre _tan_ bien informada, Ann.

– ¿Acaso no tengo derecho? Después de lo que pasó con el paladín Anderson… si no te hubiera avisado del peligro que corrían Alucard y la agente… Integra, _Sir_ Integra¡déjame ayudarte¡Tengo dieciséis años¡Ya no soy una niña!

–No–dijo ella, levantándose y volviendo a escrudiñar por el ventanal–Aún no eres mayor de edad. Es peligroso que vayas a un operativo, aunque sólo me estés acompañando.

–Yo no quiero _dirigir_, Inte–dijo Ann, quien estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. – ¡Quiero pelear¡Quiero ir al frente!

–Suficiente–dijo Integra. La chica se estremeció y se disculpó mecánicamente.

– ¡Lo siento mucho, Sir Integra!–dijo instantáneamente ella.

–Por ahora prefiero que vuelvas a entrenar. –Dijo Integra, seria e inexpresiva como de costumbre. –Pero no con Alucard.

– ¿Quieres que entrene a la agente¿A esa debilucha?

–La Organización Hellsing no acepta vampiros mediocres entre sus filas, y Alucard confía demasiado en su juguetito.

–Entiendo. Bueno, veré que puedo hacer con ella, Integra. –Dijo ella, y levantándose, se dirigió fuera del salón.


	2. Cuando la pedagogía te hace una visita

Hullo everybody! o Nadius presentándose al puente de mando! Muchas gracias, **Kokoro Doki Doki**, por tu rewiew¿Inte-sama celosa? ¬¬ tal vez, tal vez...!

* * *

Hellsing no Uta 

**Capítulo 2: cuando la pedagogía te hace una visita**

–_Mamá¿por qué la gente odia a los cuervos? _

–_Porque son negros y dan miedo, Ann._

– _¿Y por qué los chicos le tienen miedo a la oscuridad?_

–_La gente le tiene miedo a lo que no conoce, Annie._

–_Oh. Y, mami¿tú crees que soy rara?_

–_Para nada, preciosa. Lo que pasa es que tú no eres igual a ellos, eres _especial

_Especial…_

Ann estaba tirada sobre la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo, reflexionando. No entendía cómo Integra era capaz de leer entre líneas y en cambio no entender un comentario tan directo como el de ella. Estaba cansada de repetírselo, una y otra vez: ella no quería ocupar su lugar en Hellsing, simplemente no se sentía con la capacidad y el talento necesario para hacerlo. Además, era demasiado obvio que ni Alucard ni la "agentucha" le obedecerían. Se levantó de un salto y miró en derredor.

Todo lo que miraba no le pertenecía; nada era suyo, excepto ella misma. Si ella se encontraba en ese cuarto, vistiendo esas ropas y durmiendo en la mansión, era todo gracias a la bondad de Sir Hellsing. Mientras se asomaba a su propia ventana, que daba al inmenso parque, suspiró. Realmente su nuevo asistente le preocupaba un poco. En sí, él no era mala persona, pero al ser éste su primer año era de esperar que la anciana hermana directora lo presionara para que cumpliera perfectamente con su deber. Igualmente, no tenía porqué hacerse el autoritario, ya tenía suficiente con uno, para encima tener que aguantar a otro.

Lo que realmente temía era que se le ocurriera averiguar demasiado acerca de ella. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: primero, curiosidad; luego, rechazo. Esa era la única razón por la cual odiaba (no mucho, por supuesto) su condición de "especial". Luego de eso, no le importaba nada más. ¡Qué se rieran, que se burlaran a su antojo! A ella eso no le importaba, es más, le gustaba sembrar miedo entre los que se encontraba, ganarse respeto. Sin embargo, había días que sentía exactamente lo contrario, días en los que moría por hablar con alguien. Pero bueno, ya se había resignado…ése era el precio que debía pagar por ser así.

De repente, alguien le habló, dentro de su mente.

"Por fin volviste, Ann Marie."

–Ah, eres tú. –dijo la chica, en un tono insolentemente aburrido–Puedes pasar.

Ni bien dijo esto, una figura comenzó a materializarse dentro de su cuarto. La jovencita parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de llegadas, porque sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Un hombre la miraba con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios. Bastante más alto que ella, vestía completamente de rojo. Sus manos estaban enguantadas, y su rostro estaban prácticamente cubiertos por un par de anteojos amarillos, y un sombrero de ala ancha que hacía juego con sus ropas.

–Alucard, qué sorpresa–el tono de voz que empleó Ann para decir eso demostraba todo lo contrario.

– ¿Cómo quieres que entre la próxima vez¿Cómo el Gato de Cheshire?

–Podría ser…digo, para hacer una entrada más variada…

Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojada de la vergüenza por tamaño atrevimiento. El vampiro Alucard se quitó su sobrero, y se lo colocó a la muchacha.

–No debes sentirte mal, Ann–le dijo él–deberías sentirte orgullosa.

– ¡Es que me siento tan sola!–murmuró ella. Por un momento estuvo a punto de llorar, pero luego recobró su autocontrol y dijo–Alucard…¿podrías dejar de entrar en mi mente? No me gusta que hagas eso.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto denso…Ann trataba de no llorar. Alucard siempre daba en la tecla; claro, pensó ella, no tenía más que entrar en sus pensamientos para descubrir el desastre que había en momentos como ese.

–Alucard¿no te acuerdas dónde estaba ese libro de literatura que devolví la semana pasada?

– ¿Tarea de literatura?

–Ahá. Barroco…nos mandaron leer y analizar Cumbres Borrascosas. –Ella hizo una mueca desdeñosa–Un desastre de libro. Prefiero algo más…

– ¿Sanguinario?

–Sí, y también fantásticos y de misterio. –Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y dijo– ¿Y bien¿No quieres después entrenar un poco?

–De acuerdo–dijo él, mientras sonreía como de costumbre.

Ann Marie se quitó el sombrero, que le quedaba bastante grande, y se lo devolvió a su dueño. Cuando ya tenía un pie fuera de su cuarto, le preguntó a Alucard.

– ¿Sabes dónde puede estar la chica nueva?

– ¿La chica policía?

–Sí, esa misma.

–En su cuarto o en el salón de tiro. ¿Quieres que la llame?

–No gracias, prefiero buscarla yo. Dime¿por qué la convertiste?

–No sé…–dijo el vampiro, quien aumentó su sonrisa–Tenía ganas.

Ella bufó ruidosamente y salió de su cuarto. Alucard le hizo una seña, y comenzó a desmaterializarse de a poquito, hasta que lo último que quedaron fueron sus ojos rojos, antes de desaparecer. Ann sonrió complacida antes de irse ella también.

¡PAF! El puñetazo sobre el escritorio fue con tal fuerza que de seguro había resonado en toda la mansión. ¿Cuándo aprenderían a no meterse en la vida privada de sus alumnos? Más le valía a ese hombre que esta fuera la primera y última vez que quisiera hablar con ella, o si no lo pagaría caro.

–Walter, llévalo a la biblioteca y dile que me espere allí.

–Como usted diga, señora Hellsing–dijo el sirviente, quien hizo una leve inclinación y se alejó.

Enojada, Integra Hellsing encendió un habano antes de emprender su camino hasta la biblioteca de la familia.


	3. Ready, steady, GO!

siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar...estoy en época de pruebas y recién ahora pude terminar el capi...super sory! espero q les guste!

Disclaimer: Hellsing NO es mío, sólo Ann Marie Boyle, el preceptor Brian Christopher y Alexandra Collins... pero la verdad es q tengo ganas de ir a casa de el "Herr (y eso q significa?) Mayor"Hirano-san y pedirle q ponga AxI y pronto...y d matarlo tb x lás últimas muertes!

* * *

Hellsing no Uta 

**Capítulo 3: Ready, steady, GO!**

La biblioteca era _maravillosa_. Las paredes no eran tales, sino estanterías rebosantes de libros, de todos los tiempos y temas imaginables. O al menos eso imaginó el invitado, cuando vio juntos en el mismo estante un ejemplar antiquísimo de la Biblia y otro del Quijote.

Aquel hombre lo había recibido y lo había llevado hasta ahí, donde lo invitó a esperar a la persona con quien quería hablar. Ahora miraba embelesado las toneladas de papel que lo rodeaban. No le era difícil entender, viendo eso, porqué la chica jamás había pisado la biblioteca del colegio; claro¡si tenía una muchísimo más completa en su propia _casa_! Sin embargo, había algo de ese edificio que no le gustaba: era inusualmente frío, como si estuviera en una tumba. Tal vez sus presunciones eran ciertas, de algún modo, porque no había visto absolutamente a nadie, exceptuando por el criado. ¿En qué clase de lugar vivía la chica?

Revisó una y otra vez la ficha personal. Nombre, apellido, edad…blah, blah…eso era completamente trivial. Lo que le importaba (o mejor dicho, que le llamaba la atención) eran dos casilleros: "nombre del padre/madre/tutor", y "ocupación". En el primero, tanto "madre" como "padre" estaban tachadas, mientras que el otro estaba vacío. Vacío, sí, impecable. Eso lo preocupaba. ¿Qué tipo de profesión ejercería la tutora de la chica como para nunca estar disponible? Jamás había asistido a ninguna reunión de padres, ni tampoco a las fiestas de fin del año escolar, y menos a las entregas de premios. Era particularmente llamativo lo último, porque las calificaciones de Ann eran más que sobresalientes. Excepcionales, tanto como su desenvolvimiento en las clases de esgrima. Eso también era raro. Ann Marie Boyle, la mejor espadachín del instituto…¡y se negaba a competir! Y por último¿cuán riesgosa sería la profesión de la tutora como para que Ann fuera pupila, una de las pocas que quedaba en el colegio? En el caso de Alexandra Collins era obvio (la hija del máximo jefe de Scotland Yard necesitaba la mayor protección existente), pero en Ann no parecía tener justificación aparente… ¿o sí la tenía? Pero entonces…

La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer rubia, quien se sentó en el sillón que estaba justo delante de él. Apenas lo miró, el muchacho se sintió atravesado por esos gélidos ojos azules, y no pudo ocultar un estremecimiento. Luego de una milésima de segundo, el joven preceptor pudo articular las palabras.

– ¡Ah! Señora Hellsing, encantada de conocerla–dijo él, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no demostrar el pánico–Mi nombre es Brian Christopher.

– Presentarse fue innecesario. Dígame ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Brian tuvo que tomar un poco de aire antes de hablar.

–Verá, señora Hellsing…como se habrá enterado, este es mi primer año como preceptor en el Instituto…y bueno, me gustaría hacerle un breve comentario acerca de su…protegida.

Integra se limitó a liberar una gran cantidad de humo como toda respuesta.

–Señora, la verdad es que a todo el cuerpo de preceptores nos preocupa bastante el comportamiento de Ann Marie. En el poco tiempo que llevo a cargo del curso, apenas si la vi hablando una o dos veces con sus compañeros. Las señoras Grace y Francesca me han contado que en todos estos años que Ann está concurriendo la situación fue igual. Ya hace cuánto que está… ¿cuatro años? –Tomó un sorbo de agua y luego siguió hablando. –No es que queramos ser metidos ni nada por el estilo, pero no voy a negarle que el caso me preocupa. Si me permite una opinión personal, sería…eh…_conveniente_ que hiciera una consulta con un psicólogo. Entiéndame, señora Hellsing, es nuestro interés como comunidad que todos los estudiantes se desenvuelvan de la mejor manera en todos los aspectos posibles. "Buenos _cristianos_ y honrados ciudadanos", eso es lo que queremos.

Eso fue suficiente para Sir Integral Wingacy Hellsing. Sus ojos tenían un destello digno de su sirviente nosferatu cuando le contestó, inyectando una peligrosa mezcla de severidad, furia y frialdad en cada palabra que decía.

–Señor Christopher, le agradezco su preocupación, pero –y ese "pero" hizo estremecerse al preceptor–es mi responsabilidad y deber como tutora de Ann Marie tomar las decisiones más acordes a la última voluntad de su padres. Entiéndalo, ella tiene capacidades que sólo a mí me importa que desarrolle, capacidades que ustedes no pueden ver. Walter.

– ¿Si, señora?–Christopher se sobresaltó, ya que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del criado en toda la conversación.

–Lleva a este caballero hasta la salida.

–Como usted ordene, señora Hellsing.

* * *

_CLANCK!_

– _¡Señorita Boyle! _

_Me duele, me duele tanto…_

– _¿Se encuentra bien?_

_¡Maldición! Esta vez están en peligro…¡maestro¿Qué quiere el Vaticano con esta intromisión? Veo lo que ellos ven, siento lo que ellos sufren…_

– _¡Señorita Boyle¡Por favor responda!_

_¡Aléjense de mí, humanos¡Esto es más serio de lo que pensé¿Por qué, por qué siento esto?_

–_Tenemos…tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora._

– _¿Qué está diciendo, Boyle¡Falta media hora para la final!_

– _¡ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO!_

_¡Estúpidos humanos¡Escúchame, Integra¡La situación en Patrick es peor de lo que te imaginas¡_Ellos_ están en peligro! Ellos están…

* * *

_

Ah, si…¡las habitaciones subterráneas! Esta zona estaba bastante más fría que el resto de la mansión, pero a ella le gustaba bastante. Se sentía algo perdida (si había visitado allí había sido en compañía de Integra, y no más de una o dos veces), pero igualmente no lo parecía. "_Usa tu percepción mejorada; guíate por tu instinto. Si no lo haces, nunca llegarás más lejos que un vulgar humano_", solía decirle Alucard cuando entrenaban. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo, y su maestro podía sentirse satisfecho al verla seguir sus consejos.

Bajó una escalera más, dobló cuatro o cinco veces, hasta que sintió que había llegado. Sí, definitivamente este era el cuarto; y su ocupante estaba dentro. Entonces, una duda esencial la atacó. ¿Golpear o entrar directamente? Si golpeaba, sólo lograría sorprender, pero si entraba sin pedir permiso podría matar del susto a quien quería visitar. Bueno, "matar" no era posible (esa persona ya estaba muerta, estrictamente hablando), pero por lo menos divertirse y demostrar cuán mejor era…

Victoria Ceres estaba cansada, agotada. Había tomado unos sorbos de sangre medicinal, y luego se había tirado en la cama, dispuesta a dormir una reparadora siesta, después de un agotador día de trabajo. No había pasado nada demasiado fuera de lo común…bueno, si se podía llamar común a una lucha contra diez gohuls. Igualmente, ya se había acostumbrado; si un operativo no incluía la presencia de su amo Alucard, de seguro que sería aburrido. Bostezó sonoramente antes de abrir los ojos, y entonces…

– AAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!

– ¡BUENAS NOCHES, AGENTE CERES!

Victoria se incorporó rápidamente, mirando a la niña que tenía enfrente con enojo.

– ¡Oye¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Ann sonrió más diabólicamente. Ceres se quedó extrañada con la muchacha. Esa sonrisa le era familiar…

–Mejor maneja tus modales, agente Ceres...¿o quizás debería llamarte "chica policía"?

Victoria estaba cada vez más y más furiosa. ¿Quién rayos se creía esa enana como para tratarla así?

– ¡Ahá!–dijo la chica triunfalmente–"Esta enana" se llama Ann Marie Boyles, y procura por tu propio bien tratarme con un poco de respeto…si no quieres que Sir Integra se entere.

La joven policía se quedó sin habla, perpleja. ¿Acaso Sir Integra también tenía en la organización a menores de edad?

–No trabajo para la organización…todavía–dijo Ann, un poco apenada–En fin…como estaba diciendo¡ahora soy tu entrenadora!

– ¿Entrenadora?–repitó incrédula Victoria–Pero…el amo Alucard…

–Si, bueh, él estará ahí también, _supervisándonos_…–la chica suspiró profundamente y luego dijo– ¿Y bien¡Vamos, chica policía¡Comenzamos ahora!

Y sin esperar respuesta, tomó a Victoria del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de su habitación.


	4. Orouboros y mahoujins

Hellsing no Uta 

**Capítulo 4: ouroboros y mahoujins**

_-Queensland, doce años atrás-_

–_Mami¿qué tienes ahí?_

–_Hoy es un día muy especial Annie. Ven, quiero que veas algo._

_Una mujer joven llevaba un paquete polvoriento entre sus brazos. La pequeña Ann la seguía intrigada, dando saltos para ver qué era lo que ella tenía. Cuando la mujer depositó con un golpe seco el bulto (dejando una gran nube de tierra y polvo), la niñita se trepó a una silla, y observó llena de curiosidad cómo quitó entre toses el envoltorio de papel madera, dejando a la vista un libro forrado en cuero azul marino._

– _¿Qué es eso?_

_La mujer sonrió gentilmente antes de contestar._

–_Hoy es el día de tu onomástico¿te acuerdas?_

–_Si, claro, mami. Pero…¿y eso?–preguntó Ann, señalando con un dedo delicado el grueso volumen._

– _¿No quieres aprender a manejar tus poderes¿A protegerte de tus enemigos¿A castigar a los impuros¿A salvar a la humanidad de quienes se equivocaron de camino?_

_Ann asintió fervorosamente._

–_Ann, siempre te dije que eres especial; pero eso que te hace ser así está bien oculto, dormido, esperando el momento para salir. Por tu propio bien y el de los que te rodean, es mejor que aprendas a manejar todo lo que tienes adentro. Yo te puedo enseñar todo eso y más. ¿Qué dices?_

–_Sí, mamá ¡quiero que me enseñes!_

_La mujer sonrió y luego le preguntó a la chica _

–_Dime, Ann ¿qué te dijeron en catecismo?_

–_Que Dios nos hizo únicos e irrepetibles a cada uno…¡y que después rompió el molde!_

–_Exacto. Entonces no tienes porqué temer a los que te digan que estás maldita. Si naciste así es porque el Señor lo quiso así, y es nuestro deber en la Tierra hallar la mejor manera de compartir nuestros dones con los demás._

–_Pero mami¿cómo puedo ayudar a los demás, si ellos no quieren?_

–_Eso es lo que te quiero mostrar._

_La mujer abrió el libro, y le mostró una hoja amarillenta. Ann se inclinó más sobre la mesa, ávida de curiosidad y conocimiento.

* * *

_

Ann pensaba en todo eso mientras se preparaba para ir a cenar. Ah¡su infancia parecía tan lejana! En esos diez años había pasado de todo, desde las burlas de sus compañeritos hasta sus primeras lecciones con su madre…

"–Mamá, Papá…ya son seis años. Seis años viviendo en esta mansión, en compañía de Integra y todos los sirvientes… ¿Cuándo será mi momento¿Cuándo le mostraré al mundo lo que puedo hacer? Estoy harta de entrenar y nunca aplicar lo que sé…"

"No te mientas", le decía su voz interior. "Si Integra no te deja ir al campo de batalla es porque te quiere y no desea que arriesgues tu vida cuando no es necesario". Pero entonces¿cuándo llegaría su hora? Una nueva etapa estaba cerca, eso lo podía sentir, sus sentidos agudizados se lo estaban diciendo cada vez más claramente. Últimamente hasta podía llegar a sentir el dolor de quién estaba en la batalla; eso es lo que había pasado en Patrick…o al menos eso suponía. Desde Agosto, se despertaba en el medio de la noche, sudando y tiritando a la vez. Sentía que la oscuridad en su forma más amenazante se cernía sobre ella, la ahogaba. Soñaba con campos llenos de cuerpos, cadáveres tan desfigurados que apenas si tenían forma humana.

Entonces tuvo esa sensación. Le costaba respirar, el aire no le llegaba…y luego se sintió bien de vuelta. Lentamente pudo incorporarse, y se dio cuenta de algo.

"El círculo se está debilitando", pensó. Corrió una gran alfombra, que cubría gran parte de su cuarto, y miró un gran dibujo trazado con tiza especial. Era extraño, el círculo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Entonces ¿qué estaba pasando?

"A veces es necesario escribir esas cosas con algo más _fuerte_ que una tiza…"

–Alucard, no estoy de humor.

"Yo también tengo ese presentimiento, Ann."

–Claro, es obvio ¿no? Si hasta alguien tan débil como yo lo siente…¿cómo no tú?

Alucard rió. "No eres débil. Hace tiempo que dejaste de serlo. Hoy lo demostraste frente a la chica policía."

–No me importa lo que piense Ceres, Alucard–ahora fue ella quién rió.

"A ti sólo te importa lo que piense mi ama ¿o me equivoco?"

–Si no te molesta, tengo que ir a cenar. Además…tengo que hablar con Integra.

"No creo que haya sido una ofensa lo de ayer… ni siquiera un acto de rebeldía".

–Ella no piensa como tú, ya lo sabes. Ella es la única familiar que me queda, no quiero perderla también.

"Como tú quieras. Después te digo dónde está el libro de literatura."

–Ah, cierto, literatura… ¿Me ayudarás?

"Por supuesto."

* * *

–Entonces ¿de qué querías hablar, Ann? 

–Yo…siento mucho cómo te contesté ayer, Inte. ¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

–No. No puedo estar enojada contigo. No soy quien para eso.

–Integra…sé que no te gustará pero…¿crees que el año que viene pueda dejar de ser pupila? Digo, para entrenar más seguido… No es lo mismo entrenar un fin de semana que todas las tardes.

–Todavía no lo sé, Ann, últimamente hay mucha actividad… y el tema de los chips me preocupa bastante. Pero creo que si todo está bien el año que viene, no tendré problemas en que seas una alumna normal. A propósito, vino tu preceptor a hablarme.

–Ah–murmuró ella. "Idiota", pensó–. Y…¿de qué hablaron?

–Le preocupa que no tengas amigos.

–Bah, en el colegio no hay nadie que se interese por mí. Ellos siempre me odiaron. No los culpo…alguien como yo no es exactamente una agradable compañía. Además, cuando hay luna llena estoy insoportable…

– ¿Todavía quieren que les pases los deberes?

–Se cansaron. No sé para qué Brian se molesta, si ellos no cambian no pasará nada. Me da lástima; es él solito contra 31.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Ann se acercó a Integra y la abrazó.

–Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, Integra. –Ann le dio un beso en la mejilla, la despeinó un poco y se alejó.

–Ann…

–Estaré en la biblioteca–respondió mecánicamente–. No te asustes, sólo me ayudará en mi composición.

–De acuerdo, pero no te quedes hasta tarde¿entendiste?

– ¡Entendido, señora!

Integra suspiró, mientras terminaba de cenar. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto?

"Eso sólo lo sabes tú, ama"

– ¿Necesitas algo, Alucard?–preguntó al aire.

"No, mi ama. Sólo quería desearle buenas noches."

–Gracias.

* * *

_La niña pequeña trataba de alcanzar un libro. "_No mires para abajo_", se decía a sí misma una y otra vez. Tenía miedo de tropezar y caer. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un magnífico ejemplar plateado, en el estante más alto de la biblioteca. Mientras subía una escalerita, su pie resbaló y perdió el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos, llena de miedo por el golpe que recibiría, pero…_

_Algo la sostenía. Un par de brazos la habían salvado de caer desde metro y medio de altura. Aún no se animaba a abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró mirando a unos rojizos, cuyo dueño le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Ella se perdió en la hermosa sensación de sentirse protegida por él, sin importarle si era humano o el más temible de los demonios._

No importaba ya quién de las dos era, sino que ambas tenían más de un recuerdo en común. Casi como si estuviese sincronizado, ambas suspiraron; salvo que una estaba durmiendo, y otra en la biblioteca, poniéndole punto final a una extensísima composición sobre el Barroco

* * *

El fin de semana había terminado, y también el lunes. Los alumnos salían del colegio, algunos en pelotón y otros en pequeños grupos, pero todos más o menos alegres, medio dormidos o cansados. 

Ann los miraba desde lejos, aburrida. Vidas comunes de gente común. Podía alegrarse, la suya era completamente diferente a esas que veía alejarse, se salía de la rutina, del montón. Ella no era como esa masa amorfa de gente, esa gente que por "estar a la moda" renunciaba a su personalidad, a su individualidad; podía considerarse dichosa de eso.

Una suave brisa le decía que el otoño estaba cerca, mientras agitaba las copas de los árboles. El parque del colegio era grande, sí, pero no tanto como los de la casa Hellsing; no, ése era un pequeño bosquecito. Satisfecha, suspiró y volvió a concentrar su atención en un viejo libro de poesía.

A la profesora Marsh le había fascinado su composición sobre el Barroco, y les había leído al resto de la clase varios pasajes de ésta. Obviamente, sus compañeros la miraban con envidia, pero ya se había acostumbrado, y no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

–_La felicito, señorita Boyle. Excelente composición, en especial por sus comparaciones con Garcilaso…_

Rió mientras recordaba los elogios de la profesora. Tenía que admitir que admiraba la forma que tenía la anciana mujer para enseñar, y hacer fácil las cosas más difíciles. Sinceramente, ella era una de sus docentes predilectas, una de las pocas que merecían el título de "Señora". Una persona ejemplar, de esas que uno no olvida jamás, aunque lo que dijera al principio no fuera del agrado de uno. Ella, definitivamente, no era una del montón; era alguien digno de imitar, de tomar de ejemplo y mentor. Definitivamente, cuando regresara a los cuarteles tenía que agradecerle a Alucard. ¿Qué le daría? Una bolsa extra de sangre medicinal no estaba mal, pero le parecía que eso no era acorde a la ayuda que le había dado… ¿Entonces qué?

– ¿Ann?–Alguien se paró delante de ella, tapándole toda la luz del sol. Ella no tardó en reconocer quién era; después de todo, nadie en el colegio le hablaba, a excepción de sus profesores.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Brian?–preguntó ella, en un tono monótono que se asemejaba bastante al de Integra.

– ¿Podemos hablar un rato?

–Si tu quieres…

Ella le hizo un lugar en el banco del parque, para que él se sentara al lado suyo.

– ¿Cómo anda todo?–le preguntó, luego de un rato de silencio.

–Ah, bien. Me enteré que viniste a hablar el sábado con la señora Hellsing…

–Si.

–Hiciste mal en ir–dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Brian–. A ella no le gustó que fueras.

–Escúchame. Sé que tal vez hice mal en ir, pero lo hice por tu bien. Yo le dije…

–…le dijiste que te preocupaba que no tenga amigos, ya lo sé. –lo cortó Ann. –Y encima le recordaste el lema del colegio. –Rió despectivamente y siguió–Hiciste lo peor.

–Nadie hasta ahora le había dicho lo que pasa contigo. Discúlpame si me entrometí, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te aíslas del grupo.

–No digo que hayas hecho lo incorrecto, simplemente que elegiste el peor modo. Sir Hellsing jamás aceptará una sugerencia, a menos que venga de la mismísima Reina.

–Pero, Ann…–vaciló un poco Brian, hasta que pudo encontrarle las palabras correctas–no puedes vivir toda tu vida sola. No es…muy normal que digamos.

Ann se tomó su tiempo para contestarle.

–Ya lo sé–dijo al final. –Sé que no soy normal, pero tienes que entender que eso es algo que no puedo cambiar. Yo ni siquiera tendría que estar yendo al colegio, a decir verdad, pero ella se empecinó en cumplir el testamento de mis padres al pie de la letra. Y no es que yo no le haya dicho nada jamás, lo que pasa es que ella tiene tantas obligaciones que no puedo agregarle las mías. Estas cosas las arreglo yo sola.

– ¿Pero por qué tanto secreto con sus obligaciones?–se le escapó a Brian. Error.

–No tengo porqué decirte qué hace Integra de su vida. Si tienes tanto interés, puedes empezar a buscar por otro lado, porque yo no pienso decirte nada. Bastante ya hace por el país como para andar diciéndoselo a todo el mundo.

Y muy ofendida, Ann se levantó del banco y se fue hacia el edificio, pisando muy fuerte.


	5. El ocaso

**Capítulo 5: El ocaso**

Brian se quedó más desorientado con antes, luego de esa conversación con Ann Marie Boyle. ¿Por qué había tanto misterio rodeándolas a ambas? Se pasó inconscientemente su mano por la cabeza, desordenando su cabello, mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño cuarto que hacía las veces de oficina de los preceptores. Tenía que apurarse, todavía tenía que ir a su casa, tomar sus apuntes y partir hacia la facultad. Pensó en hablar con la hermana directora al día siguiente, tanto sobre Ann como sobre su tutora. No entendía la postura de la chica¿porqué se negaba a aceptar su ayuda¿Qué había querido decirle con todo eso?

El tema quedó rondando en su cabeza por el resto del día. Apenas si sabía adónde lo llevaban sus pies, apenas si captaba lo que decían sus profesores y apenas si tomaba apuntes; porque todo su ser estaba volcado a pensar en ella. ¿Por qué¿Por qué estaba tan atraído? "Un caso común de autoaislamiento", diría cualquiera que lo viera de lejos. Tal vez el hecho de estar en contacto directo con "el caso" hacía que perdiera su objetividad. Pero igual no le encontraba salida; había algo en ella, algo que le hacía pensar que había algo más atrás de esa adolescente apenas cinco años menor que él, algo que no cualquiera era capaz de hallar.

* * *

Ann estaba cenando. Odiaba la comida inglesa; era tan insulsa… Por suerte los fines de semana comía en casa, junto con la gente que quería. ¡Gracias Dios por haber creado el fin de semana, había dicho una vez cuando niña, y tenía que admitir que nunca había sentido esa frase como ahora. Comer lo que más le gustaba y donde más le gustaba, era el mejor premio que podría recibir. Suspiró.

El comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por ella y diez chicos más. Realmente no podía culpar a Brian por su comportamiento (no era malintencionado), pero su conducta era algo demasiado personal como para intervenir. Si ella era así, era en parte por elección propia, aunque también tenían mucho que ver sus propios compañeros. Tal vez si ellos no la hubieran provocado tanto en el pasado todo habría sido diferente…pero ya no había nada que hacer con eso. En parte era mejor así, ya que no ponía en riesgo a tantos inocentes. Lo que podría causar ella cuando _la otra_ despertase era demasiado peligroso para la gente común, para los indefensos humanos que la rodeaban. Miró el ocaso por el ventanal del comedor, y se quedó pensando.

El ocaso estaba próximo. Sí, pero no era el que todos conocían, sino otro más profundo, más real. Pronto se acabaría la paz que había reinado el mundo por cincuenta años, y una nueva guerra empezaría. Sí, ella ya estaba segura de que un nuevo enfrentamiento estaba próximo, y sabía bien que éste sería mucho más sangriento y feroz que el anterior. El sol se ocultaba, tal y como lo estaba haciendo la tranquilidad, y cuando no estuviera más visible comenzaría una nueva etapa para todos. No podía negarlo, esta vez morirían muchos inocentes, y las fuerzas participantes dejarían a su paso un rastro de sangre y cuerpos sin vida, sin importar si fuesen aliados o enemigos, militares o civiles, condenados o inocentes, vivos o no-muertos. ¡Ojalá pudiera actuar! Si había un momento para decidir en qué lugar pertenecer, era sin dudas ese. Ya estaba empezando a atacar su postre (frutillas con crema chantilly), cuando alguien se paró enfrente suyo.

– ¿Ann Marie Boyle, verdad?–dijo alguien. Ann levantó la cabeza, con su rostro perfectamente inexpresivo, y miró sin inmutarse a una chica. Ella parecía ser apenas un poco mayor, considerando que no era de su curso, pero eso realmente no le importaba en absoluto.

–Ahá–dijo, mientras levantaba una ceja, esperando por su respuesta.

–Me han contado que eres muy buena espadachín–continuó la chica–. ¡Te reto a un duelo!

Al oír estas palabras, la expresión de Ann cambió por una de extraña satisfacción. Sonrió confiada y se levantó de su asiento, poniéndose a la misma altura que la otra.

–De acuerdo, me gusta la idea.¡Hace tanto que no tengo una pelea con una persona!

–He estado buscando por mucho tiempo alguien digno de pelear contra mí¿sabes?–dijo la otra.

–Yo también–respondió Ann– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Alexandra Collins, de 6to.

– ¿La hija de Sir Collins, del RTC? Ya me parecía que tu cara me era familiar.

Alexandra se quedó perpleja ante lo dicho por Ann.

– ¿Cómo sabes del RTC? Se supone que la gente común…

–Es que yo _no_ soy común–dijo la chica, sonriendo aún más pronunciadamente. Alexandra Collins estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando unas manos llamaron al silencio. Ambas se dieron vuelta y vieron a la anciana hermana directora que se había levantado de su asiento en la mesa central. Se sentaron automáticamente y escucharon a la directora.

–Mis queridos alumnos, tengo que avisarles que en algunos días recibiremos a dos enviados del Vaticano. Les ruego que sean amables con ellos y les tengan respeto, y que den una buena imagen del colegio a nuestros visitantes.

Hubo unos pequeños murmullos que se fueron apagando de a poco. Gente del Vaticano en Inglaterra…después de lo ocurrido en Patrick, sentía que esto no podría traer nada bueno, pensó Ann. Alexandra tosió levemente para hacerse notar.

– ¿Necesitas alguna pastilla de miel?–le dijo Ann sarcásticamente.

–Mañana a las tres de la tarde en punto–obviamente Collins había preferido ignorar el comentario. –Te estaré esperando…si es que no eres una cobarde.

–Descarta eso. –Contestó Ann, sonriendo maniáticamente.

* * *

La mañana del martes transcurrió en perfecta calma. Nadie vino a hablarle, ni siquiera Brian o Alexandra. Esto a Ann no le molestaba en absoluto; ya que creía que su preceptor se había resignado, mientras que por el comportamiento de la chica no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Almorzó sola, como de costumbre, y luego se dirigió al parque. Estaba decidida a seguir leyendo su libro favorito subida a su árbol favorito cuando…

– ¡Ann¡Ann Marie¿Dónde estás?

La aludida no pudo evitar un imperceptible gruñido. Ahora ya sabía que regalarle a Alucard por la composición de Literatura.

– ¿Quieres algo, Brian?–murmuró distraídamente ella, mirándolo por encima de su libro.

– ¿Ann¿Eres tú?

–No, soy el Gato de Cheshire–respondió irónicamente.

– ¿Dónde estás?–preguntó el muchacho, mirando a todos lados para tratar de encontrarla. Como toda respuesta, Ann le tiró el libro, el cual el joven preceptor/asistente agarró casi de milagro, y de una manera muy digna de una acróbata bajó de un salto del árbol.

– ¿Me llamaste?–dijo ella, mientras se sacudía algunas ramitas que quedaban en su uniforme.

– ¿Cómo pudiste retar a duelo a Alexandra Collins?–preguntó el muchacho, incrédulo.

–Ah¿eso?–repitió ella sin darle importancia–Bueno, ella me retó a mí.

– ¡Y tú aceptaste¿¡En qué estabas pensando?

–Estaba pensando en que hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un duelito con una persona, y además quiero ver si es tan fuerte como dicen por ahí.

– ¿Estás loca¡Alexandra Collins es una de las mejores de todo el Reino Unido¡No tienes oportunidad!

– ¿Quién lo dice?

– ¡YO!

– ¿Tú?–Ann intentó en vano esconder su risa. –Tú no sabes cómo peleo yo…

–Es cierto, no lo sé. Pero si eres buena¿por qué no estás en el equipo del colegio?

–Por dos razones. Primero, no me interesa competir contra debiluchos como los que hay, y segundo, sólo existe un rival para mí, por lo menos en esto. De todas maneras, ya lo verás. –Se levantó y dijo–Ya son casi las tres de la tarde; ella me está esperando.

–A eso vine. –Dijo él– Ann, no vayas, no sabes cómo es ella de fuerte. ¡La vi entrenando!

– ¿En serio?–Cuando escuchó esto, los ojos de la jovencita brillaron extrañamente– ¿Y cómo es?

–Muy buena. Qué digo¡buenísima! Ann, insisto, no tienes oportunidad.

– ¿No salta¿No usa bayonetas¿No busca infieles?

Brian se quedó sin palabras, y sólo negó con su cabeza.

–Si no hace nada de eso es sólo una espadachín de competición. No me interesa pelar con gente así. No se practica un deporte para competir; el deporte es un medio para purificar el alma, para mejorar como personas. Competir porque sí sólo alimenta a esta sociedad egocéntrica, materialista y hedonista.

–Me rindo–adimitó Brian. –Igualmente, tengo que supervisar la partida.

–Mejor–exclamó Ann, mirando a su preceptor con altivez.

Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron sin escalas al salón de prácticas. Allí ya estaba Alexandra, impaciente.

–Pensé que eras una cobarde y que no vendrías.

–Pues te equivocaste.

–Eso lo veremos–dijo Collins, sacando de un armario un pequeño pero elegante florete. La hija del miembro del RTC estaba ya vestida como indicaba el reglamento, mientras que Ann no daba señales de ir a los vestuarios; en cambio, se dirigió al mismo armario de dónde venía su contrincante, y sacó una espada.

–No es lo que yo llamaría un arma digna–murmuró ella, mientras la examinaba cuidadosamente–pero para esto bastará.

Brian no entendía nada. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esta manera Ann¿Acaso ella era más fuerte que Alexandra Collins? Además¿cómo sabía la chica el título que poseía el señor Collins, y qué era el RTC? No entendía esa soberbia que emanaba de ella, su actitud de superioridad. ¿Qué la motivaría a ser así? Volvió a la realidad cuando ellas se prepararon.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Alexandra empezó a correr directo a su oponente. Brian no supo qué decir, por que Ann no se movía ni una pulgada. El joven preceptor estuvo a punto de decirle algo a la chica, pero entonces…

Ann se había corrido justo en el último momento, esquivando por poco la arremetida de Alexandra. En menos de una milésima de segundo desplegó su espada, y dio un golpe que a duras penas Collins pudo bloquear.

– ¡Eres tan lenta!–murmuró Ann, con su rostro a escasa distancia del de Alexandra. –No lo niego, eres buena, pero no mucho.

Brian miraba perplejo la escena. Cada arremetida de Collins era espejo de su propia ira, de la furia que le causaba sentirse humillada por un alguien menor. Sin embargo, Ann controlaba a la perfección sus movimientos, parecía no estar cansada en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, ahogó una exclamación cuando la muchacha mayor atacó demasiado cerca. Ann se agachó rápidamente, y luego…pateó el arma de su contrincante. El elegante florete salió despedido por los aires, mientras que la pequeña Boyle dio un salto espectacular, y mientras giraba en el aire lo agarró. Ahora ella tenía dos armas, y Brian pudo ver, horrorizado y sorprendido, como Ann adoptaba una expresión que no era la suya propia. Parecía que, de repente, otra persona la hubiera poseído, porque corrió hacia Collins con una velocidad que jamás había visto en ella. Se había quedado paralizado, olvidando por completo lo que debía de hacer, supervisar que la contienda no se fuera de tema, que no se pasaran ninguna de las dos. Ahora ella, Ann Marie Boyle, tenía el absoluto control de la situación, ya que Alexandra trataba de esquivar cada ataque, aunque cada vez con menos éxito. Entonces, cuando la cosa ya estaba al borde del descontrol, Collins trastabilló y cayó al suelo, justo mientras la espada que manejaba Ann pasaba cerca de su cabeza. Fue una suerte que la muchacha hubiera caído en ese instante, porque la acometida había sido tan certera que llegó a cortarle unos mechones de su cabello.

– ¿Te rindes?–preguntó Ann, apuntándole con la espada, cuya hoja filosa estaba a centímetros del rostro de la otra.

–No tengo otra opción–admitió Alexandra, suspirando resignada. –Perdí rotundamente.

Ann dejó caer las armas y ayudó a su oponente a ponerse de pie. Un poco más tarde llegó Brian, que ya había olvidado por completo su rol de árbitro.

–Te felicito, Ann Marie Boyle–dijo Alexandra, mientras se sacudía el polvo que no tenía. –Eres tan buena como me habían dicho. –Acercó su mano para que ella la estrechara, cosa que Ann aceptó. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Dispara.

– ¿Por qué no estás en el equipo del colegio?–Ann esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta

–No me gusta competir por competir. Yo no aprendí esgrima para eso. Además–la risa ya era incontenible–me descalificarían en la primera pelea. No sigo ni una sola regla; ya viste, ni siquiera uso la vestimenta reglamentaria.

Alexandra se disculpó y, luego de agradecerle otra vez a Ann la pelea, se retiró. Brian se quedó callado, mirando al piso…y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía aún el libro de Ann.

– ¿Qué opinas de ella?–le preguntó Ann, otra vez seria.

– ¿Yo?–repitó él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento–Bueno, es una muy buena deportista. ¿Y tú¿Qué piensas?

–Es una buena persona, sí, pero le falta carácter. Me hace acordar a mí cuando era más chica. Realmente es la hija de Sir Collins.

–Te debo una disculpa–dijo Brian de repente, mirándola fijo a los ojos. –Te traté de débil, y ahora me di cuenta de que no lo eres.

–No necesitas disculparte. Yo sé bien lo que soy, y lo que no soy también. –le repicó ella con firmeza.

El joven volteó y miró la puesta de sol por la ventana. La luz que traspasaba el vitreaux bosquejaba sus figuras en el suelo, como un collage de un niño pequeño. Entonces la escuchó: una explosión, y luego el fuego que se elevaba por los aires de Londres, tiñendo el ventanal de un anaranjado que recordaba a la sangre. Se quedó un segundo mirando la escena, cuando escuchó toses roncas.

–Ann¿estás…?

No pudo decir más; enmudeció del horror. Ann estaba pálida como un muerto, tosiendo de una forma tal que hasta a él le dolía. De repente un poco de sangre brotó de sus labios, y se desplomó en el suelo.

No tan lejos de ahí, en los cuarteles de Hellsing, los hermanos Valentine habían traspasado avasalladoramente la defensa.

* * *

hiyas! Gracias a lo que leen mi fic y se toman la molestia de dejar un reiwew! Son lo que me decide a hacerme un tiempito para seguir escribiendo el fic.

al parecer tanto ansiedad por el manga ha causado que enferme de "Hiranitis" insertar risa de Alex Anderson así que no pienso develar los secretos hasta que Londres arda…como mínimo! XDD todas sus comentarios están bien archivaditos! O sea, si quieren hagan todas las preguntas que se les ocurran, pero sepan que las mejores por ahora no tienen respuesta…

**Hellsing no Uta FAQ (preguntas más frecuentes)**

**Qué es Ann? **Buena pregunta sin respuesta próxima

**Cómo es Ann físicamente? **Calma, público, calma! El dibujo de Ann viene en camino

**Qué pasó con los padres de Ann? **Buena pregunta con respuesta en camino

**Integra es su familiar o la cuida por alguna culpa?** Buena pregunta con indicios de respuesta en camino

**Cuál es la importancia de la luna llena y el círulo?** Buena pregunta con indicios de respuesta en camino

**Cuál es el papel de Brian Christopher? **Por ahora, conténtense que Brian es el preceptor/asistente a cargo del curso donde está Ann. En los colegios católicos salesianos, el asistente se ocupa del curso, no sólo en lo administrativo, sino también en lo personal de cada chico. De hecho, Brian está inspirado en mi propio asistente, que tengo que admitir que es un poco mucho rompebolas (en argentino, molesto, insistente) y metido.

**Brian es guapo? **Depende del gusto de cada una…(_el corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce_)

**Por qué, si es tan fuerte, Ann no quiere encargarse de Hellsing?** Buena pregunta sin respuesta próxima

**Qué personajes vas a incluir? **Todos los de Hellsing, algún que otro de Iscariote y si tengo ganas alguno de Millenium (por supuesto que me refiero al manga)

En el próximo capítulo…

-Hola! Supongo que ya me conocen por el anime, soy el espíritu de la Halconnen!

**Seras:** - ¿Tú de nuevo¿Qué acaso no me puedes dejar en paz?

**E.H:** -NO! o-

**Seras:** --U mira a la escritora se suponía que este segmento es MÍO! Porqué me juntas con ése?

**Yo:** PORQUE TENÍA GANAS! o WAHAHAHA! Adelante, agente!

**Seras:** en fin…uuU agarra una hoja y lee ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Ann que ahora tose tanto¿Acaso tiene premoniciones¿El preceptor Brian es lindo¿Porqué tengo que usar este uniforme?

**Yo:** pregúntaselo a Hirano… de qué te quejas? Y deja en paz al pobre de Brian, que ya es de alguien más! Tú quédate con Pip, que no está nada mal!

**E.H:** NOOOO! TToTT SERAS ES MÍA!

**Seras y Yo:** TU CÁLLATE!

**Yo:** hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Ann y Prisma

**Capítulo 6: Ann y Prisma**

– ¿Se repondrá, doctor?

–Ya lo creo. No se preocupe, es sólo un ataque de asma. Sin embargo…

– ¿Qué?

–Temo que sea algo peor. –Lo meditó un rato más, pero luego negó con su cabeza y sonriendo le dijo– Pero no lo creo. Verá usted, la señorita Boyle tiene una salud de hierro. Lo más seguro es que esto sea emocional…como ella este año rinde los GCSE…

–Ya veo. Gracias por venir, doctor Treveland–dijo él, estrechando manos con el profesional.

–Por aquí, doctor–le indicó una mujer, quien luego se volteó al muchacho–Brian¿no piensas ir a la facultad hoy?

Brian, el aludido, negó pensativamente. La mujer se alejó de ahí, indicándole al doctor Treveland como salir. Titubeó un poco antes de abrir la puerta, y cuando finalmente se decidió, lo hizo con mucho cuidado.

Ann estaba ahí, en su cuarto. La mascarilla de oxígeno cubría la parte de su rostro que los rizos castaño pelirrojos dejaban al descubierto. Descorrió discretamente las gruesas cortinas de la ventana, y miró. Todavía el fuego se elevaba en la casa Hellsing. ¿Habría alguna relación entre ese incendio y la recaída de Ann? Sería raro, parecía cosa del diablo. Entonces, una segunda explosión iluminó por completo el cuarto, e hizo que el joven reparara en lo que estaba al lado suyo.

Sobre un bellísimo escritorio había tres portarretratos: el primero mostraba a una niña muy pequeña de cabellos anaranjados, abrazada a otra mucho mayor, pálida, rubia y con anteojos; la segunda, la misma niña pequeña junto a dos adultos que, por su parecido debían de ser sus padres; y la tercera, una Ann Marie ya crecida, vestida de rosa, negro y marrón, acompañada de una mujer de anteojos redondos y cabello rubio ceniza largo. El muchacho supuso, comparando la primer foto con la última, que la niña más pequeña era Ann, y la de anteojos, Integra Hellsing. Observó las fotografías un rato más, hasta que otro objeto llamó su atención.

Una muñeca estaba sentada en la mesita de luz. Era muy grande, de estilo inglés, largos cabellos anaranjados y muchas pecas. Le sorprendió que tuviera los ojos cerrados, pero no tanto como la misteriosa sonrisa que esbozaba. Esa mueca era bastante parecida a la sonrisa altiva de Ann, pensó, antes de darse cuenta que en dos de las tres fotos la pequeña niña la abrazaba firmemente. Definitivamente, esa muñeca era demasiado real, demasiado misteriosa como para no estar viva. Se quedó turbado mirándola, pero luego recordó que debía volver a su casa, aunque ese día no fuera a la facultad. Suspiró, corrió nuevamente las cortinas de grueso terciopelo rojo y salió

* * *

"_Cuando una persona se rehúsa a darse por vencida, se gana del derecho de andar en el camino de la humanidad"

* * *

–Mami¡ya llegué! _

Ann abrió la puerta y entró a su casa. Dejó caer la mochila sobre el sillón más cercano, y corrió hacia la cocina. Su corta estatura y su cabello, prácticamente lacio, daban a entender que no debía tener mucho más de seis o cinco años.

–Mami¿dónde estás?–preguntó nuevamente. Cuando llegó a la cocina, halló una nota sujetada a la heladera con un imán.

"_Annie: el vuelo de Walter se adelantó una hora. Estoy en el supermercado; papá ya fue al aeropuerto. Prepara té para tres. Tu merienda está en la heladera. Cámbiate apenas llegues. Mamá."_

Ann suspiró, arrancó el papelito, y lo tiró hecho un bollo al cesto de la basura. Abrió la heladera y sacó su merienda, esperando que no estuviera tan fría. Luego, al trote, volvió a buscar su mochila y subió a su cuarto. Una vez que la hubo dejado, agarró firmemente una enorme muñeca de estilo inglés y, estrechándola en sus brazos cual bebé, bajó las escaleras nuevamente.

– ¿Y¿Qué cuentas, Prisma?–le preguntó la niña, mientras tomaba pacíficamente un vaso de mate cocido helado. Bebió unos sorbos más y le siguió hablando– ¿Viste, Prisma? El vuelo de Walter se adelantó. –se dejó caer de hombros– ¡Qué raro!–exclamó– ¿Acaso sabes por qué viene?

Ann terminó de merendar, y luego de lavar lo que había usado, subió una vez más a su habitación con Prisma en sus brazos.

– ¿Sabes?–le siguió contando a su muñeca–Tal vez le pasó algo a Inte…espero que no, pero…

Su voz se fue perdiendo con un dejo de esperanza.

– ¿Entonces es cierto, Walter¿Arthur ha…?

Un Walter Dollneazz diez años más joven asintió en silencio. Los otros dos adultos se miraron apesadumbrados. Ann los miró, y luego habló, con la voz llena de preocupación.

– ¿Y Integra¿Está bien Integra, señor Walter?

–Por ahora sí. En el peor de los casos, Ann Marie, ella estará _bien_ protegida. El asunto es, Scott–siguió hablando el legendario Shinigami, dirigiéndose al hombre–, que he venido para dar el anuncio oficial a las autoridades Australianas. La sub división debe estar informada cuanto antes, siguiendo el protocolo de sucesión.

–Entiendo–respondió Scott, cuyo apellido era Boyle.

– ¿Cuándo partirás, Walter?–preguntó una mujer joven, de piel morena y ojos renegridos.

–Mañana por la tarde, ni bien termine mis asuntos. Llegaré para retomar mis funciones y presenciar la ceremonia de nombramiento.

Un sonoro bostezo rompió la pesada atmósfera. Annie sintió las tres miradas de los adultos, y se sonrojó levemente. Se disculpó respetuosamente, saludó a todos, tomó a la muñeca en sus brazos y se fue. Sin embargo, mientras tomaba un vaso de leche fría, la voz de su padre le llamó la atención. Sigilosamente, se ubicó cerca de la puerta y se quedó escuchando.

–Walter, te diré la verdad: estoy muy preocupado por Ann Marie.

–Sinceramente, no me parece tan raro lo que hace, Scott. Si sus compañeros la tratan mal no es su culpa.

–No es eso. –Ahora fue la mujer la que habló–Temo por su _vida_. ¿Y si nos encuentran?

–El mundo es pequeño, Eugenia.

–Hasta ahora no ha habido problemas, pero si se llegaran a enterar en el colegio, si ellas llegaran a pasar por aquí…

–Escaparemos. –Dijo Scott con voz firme y decidida–Avisaré a mi jefe, y nos tomaremos el primer avión para Inglaterra.

– ¿Adónde piensan esconderse?

–La casa de mis padres en las colinas de Yorkshire está alquilada. Estoy seguro que el inquilino nos sabrá entender. No quisiera abusar de la bondad de tu nueva ama, pero si las cosas se pusieran muy serias y nos llegara a pasar algo a nosotros…

–Nos ocuparemos. No te preocupes, me encargaría personalmente de que esté sana y salva en los cuarteles, con nosotros.

–Te agradezco mucho, Walter, en serio, de corazón.

–Pero igual, lo que más me preocupa–Eugenia volvió a la carga–es _la otra_. El sello la contiene, pero…–la mujer suspiró resignada–no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré estirar la situación. Incluso antes de que naciera pude sentir su fuerza. Si toda esa maldad se libera, sin control, sería terrible…

–…pero igualmente, no se compara con Alucard. Si él pudo ser controlado, no creo que con la otra tengamos problemas. Además, el entrenamiento va bien¿no?

–Sobre ruedas. Ahora empezó esgrima, y sigue con acrobacia. Supongo que para los dieciocho estará bien preparada, sino es antes.

Annie se dio cuenta que pronto terminaría la conversación. Rápidamente volvió a la cocina, y luego de lavar el vaso subió a su cuarto, siempre con Prisma estrechada contra su pecho. Mientras subía silenciosamente las escaleras, puso escuchar claramente a su madre lamentándose.

– ¡Pobre Annie! Se ha quedado sin Navidad en Londres y con Integra.

* * *

Mami, papi¿dónde están? 

–_Ya no están en este mundo, se han ido a otro mejor. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, ambas lo sabemos bien._

¡Pero me siento tan sola!

–_¡Tonta! No estás sola; Walter, Integra y Alucard están contigo._

Claro¡Alucard! Él me odia, me odia más que ninguna otra persona que haya conocido… ¡y todo porque él me considera una debilucha incapaz de pelear!

–_Entonces mírate, Ann. Ve al espejo y párate frente a él; ahí está la respuesta. Dime qué eres¿un perro, un humano, o un demonio?_

No soy más que el fruto de un amor que no tiene cabida en este mundo, Prisma. Esa es mi verdad.

– _¿Estás segura, Annie? Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. Somos y no somos a la vez. Ve al espejo y fíjate: ahí me verás siempre, hasta que decidas que hacer con tu destino. Y ese día, tu reflejo desaparecerá y finalmente seremos una.

* * *

_

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana. Ann se desperezaba lentamente, abrió sus ojos y miró en derredor. ¿Quién había sido el imbécil que había corrido las cortinas?

– ¡Ah, ya despertaste, Ann!

Claro¿quién más podría haber sido? La respuesta era muy obvia.

–Buenos días, Brian.

–Pequeña siesta te has mandado, Ann. Si no fuera por el doctor, que te sacó el respirador, hubiéramos creído que estabas en coma.

– ¿Hace cuánto que estoy así?–preguntó ella, intrigada.

–Tres días. –El joven universitario que oficiaba de preceptor de su curso apiló unos libros y se los acercó a la mesita de luz.–La señora Integra Hellsing te vino a visitar ayer y te dejó esto.

Brian le trajo una bolsita de cuero, atada con una cinta roja y dorada, y una cajita de madera.

–Ah, a propósito…Alexandra le pidió lo que hicieron a tus compañeros. –Continuó Brian, señalando los libros. –Deberías agradecerle, Ann. Ella se preocupó mucho por lo que te pasó… A propósito¿cómo te sientes?

–Bien, gracias.

–Qué suerte. Bueno, como decía... Collins de verdad quiere ser tu amiga, te aprecia mucho. En fin…–el muchacho se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, y luego de despedirse de ella se retiró.

Ann se quedó en silencio. Abrió la caja, y se encontró con una buena cantidad de saquitos del mejor mate cocido que existía. La bolsita, por su parte, contenía un buen surtido se chocolates, muchos de los cuales tenían forma de cruz. Sonrió, pensando en lo bien que conocía Integra sus preferencias retorcidas, y mordió un buen pedazo de chocolate blanco en rama.

¿Debía de aceptar la amistad de Alexandra Collins, la hija de uno de los miembros del RTC? No lo sabía realmente. Nunca jamás nadie de fuera de los cuarteles le había ofrecido su amistad. Tomó a su muñeca y observó sus ojos cerrados.

–Oh, Prisma–murmuró.–Tú sí que eres una buena amiga. Tú no me abandonarás nunca, ni me traicionarás…estaremos siempre juntas. Dime¿qué debo hacer? No quiero lastimar a gente inocente, pero…

* * *

Lo sé, sé q me tardé mucho en publicar este capi, pero...¡es q las malditas integradoras me hicieron puré! TToTT ahora hay q esperar los resultados... en fin... da ganas d hacer el mega "Serch & destroy" a los del ministerio, o mandarles a Yumie y Heinkel (como al final del Crossfire 3 decían q venían x estos pagos...) 

Otro tema¡ya hice varios dibujos d Annie! el problema es q el q quería subir lo hice en una fotocopia de Economía...fotocopia q le presté a una amiga para q salve la materia (alguien me puede decir a q' bolú se le ocurre poner Economía en Ciencias Naturales?)

Tercera noticia. En un alto momento de ociosidad, se me oucurrió crear la "banda de sonido" del fic... (estaba descansando del estudio, se nota?) la lista está abajo, después diganme q les parece...total, acepto tomatazos y felicitaciones

Gracias x los rewiews! me quedé traumada cuando leí "Juan Pablo"... XDD jejeje, es algo muy largo d explicar, pero no importa... ah, y como ya ven, estoy empezando a contestar algunas preguntas del FAQ... También había alguien q no entendía el significado del título del fic... "_Hellsing no Uta_" significa "**La canción de Hellsing**" en japonés... originalmente le puse el título pensando en **Fumbari no Uta** (una especie d continuación de Shaman King, en la q se dice a medias como terminaron los personajes después del confuso final del manga), pero después lo relacioné con el concepto d "la sinfonía d la guerra" q usa mucho el Mayor (o Sturmbannfuehrer)... ¬¬ maldito desgraciado, como pudo dejar q le pasara "eso" a Rippie? TTTT en fin, señores, hasta el próximo capítulo!

**--Hellsing no Uta OST--**

1. NeonGenesisEvangelion - Cruel Angel's Thesis

2. Digimon Frontier - A long time ago

3. Megami Kohousei (Candidate for Goddess) - Kagayaki

4. Neon Genesis Evangelion - Cruel Angel's Thesis (piano solo)

5. Shaman King - Dakaisaku

6. Megami Kohousei - Kagayaki (piano solo)

7. Neon Genesis Evangelion - Cruel Angel's Thesis (orquesta)

8. Digimon Frontier - Yami no Theme (Kouichi no Theme)

9.Banya -Pump me Amadeus

10. Evangelion - Misato Theme

11. The Rasmus - Time to burn

12. Corrector Yui - Tori ni naru toki

13. Digimon Frontier - Kaze no Theme (Izumi no Theme)

14. Akihabara Dennogumi - Taiyou no Hana

15. The Rasmus - Dancer in the Dark

16. Fullmetal Alchemist - Tobira no mukou e


	7. Cerdos, gansos y gallinas

**Hellsing no Uta **

**Capítulo 7: Cerdos, gansos y gallinas**

Integra estaba de pie en un gran salón, el cual estaba adornado con retratos de todos los miembros de la familia Hellsing, sus antecesores. Los distintos cuadros se ubicaban en torno a un gran tapete, dispuesto de manera tal que ocupaba una pared completa del inmenso salón. En la parte superior del terciopelo rojo estaba dispuesto el escudo de la familia, y debajo se encontraban todos los miembros y sus descendientes. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba clavada en la línea más reciente; allí, a la misma altura, se encontraban dos nombres bordados con hilo dorado: "Integra Wingacy van Hellsing" y "Ann Marie Boyle".

En efecto, ambas mujeres eran primas; para ser más exactos, primas segundas. Sin embargo, si bien los padres de ambas casi ni se habían mantenido en contacto, ellas se conocían desde los pañales. O mejor dicho, ella conocía a Annie desde los pañales, porque entre ambas había una diferencia de siete años. Aún podía recordar vívidamente aquellos momentos de sus tiernas infancias, cuando ambas pasaban las Navidades juntas. ¡Qué momentos aquellos! Tenían esas dos semanas para dedicarlas completamente al ocio: leer prosa y poesía, jugar a las escondidas, perseguirse, simular duelos, construir muñecos de nieve (obviamente, ella siempre ganaba), trepar a los árboles, cantar villancicos… En esas épocas solían recibir las visitas de los señores Penwood y Islands, quien juraban (entre sofocadas risitas de las aludidas) que ambas eran tan parecidas que cualquiera que no las conociese diría que eran hermanas.

Sin embargo, ellas conocían bien las diferencias. Integra desde niña había demostrado ser una gran líder, demandando obediencia desde los cocineros hasta la última hormiga de los jardines; mientras que Ann era completamente sumisa, sólo rebelándose ante quien no era digno de confianza ante sus ojos. Por otra parte, la por entonces pequeña Hellsing rara vez aceptaba una crítica, y terminaba siempre saliéndose con la suya a fuerza de miradas penetrantes y amenzas; mientras que la otra conseguía sus objetivos empleando la más sutil de las persuasiones, abrumando a cualquiera con retorcidos juegos de palabras. Sin embargo, ambas amaban las artes defensivas, la lectura, la música y el estudio.

–Señora, ya estamos listos–La voz de Walter bajó a Integra a la realidad. La joven agradeció y, luego de echarle una última mirada al tapete, se retiró rumbo al Museo de Guerra Imperal. Sí, tenía una cita, pero con el cerdo católico de Enrico Maxwell.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el fin de semana. Ann estaba esperando en el hall de entrada del colegio, completamente repuesta ya de aquella crisis de asma que la había aquejado la noche del ataque a los cuarteles. Esperaba ansiosamente que la vinieran a buscar, necesitaba consultar algún que otro libro de la biblioteca y, obviamente, hablar con Integra. Sin embargo, Alfonse llegó acompañado de dos coches más. Apenas frenaron, de los autos acompañantes bajaron hombres armados, vestidos de marrón claro y con el escudo de la familia en sus uniformes. De entre todos ellos se adelantó uno, de largos cabellos cobrizos, sombrero que le cubría gran parte de su rostro, y un aparente aspecto desaliñado que denotaba astucia y confianza en sí mismo. 

–Señorita Boyle, encantada. Soy Pip Bernadotte, capitán de los Gansos Salvajes. –Dijo el muchacho, estrechando enérgicamente la mano de Ann.

–El gusto es mío, Capitán.

Ann se dirigía rauda al coche, luego de haber saludado a Alfonse, cuando el hombre la detuvo.

–Discúlpeme, señorita, pero por órdenes de la señora Hellsing debo acompañarla.

–De acuerdo–dijo ella, sin negarse en lo más mínimo y sonriendo.

–Espero que no le moleste–siguió Bernadotte, ya en camino a la mansión–pero es por su propia seguridad. La situación no es la mejor desde el lunes pasado. Según lo que se me ha informado, hubo un ataque considerable a los cuarteles, y los únicos que quedaron vivos fueron…

–…Sir Hellsing y el señor Walter¿me equivoco, Capitán?–completó Ann.

–Discúlpeme, pero¿cómo lo supo?

–Las explosiones se vieron hasta aquí, y considerando la cantidad de humo que se veía y la intensidad y magnitud del fuego, cualquiera diría que fueron suficientes para haber matado a todas las unidades de campo _humanas_. –Rió apenas y prosiguió–Simple y sencillo, Capitán Bernadotte.

Pip se quedó sin habla, sorprendido por la conclusión a la que había llegado la niña. ¿Acaso todos los miembros de la familia eran así?

–Sinceramente, Capitán–ahora fue el propio Alfonse quien intervino–, me parece un poco excesivo que hayan venido. La señorita Boyle es capaz de protegerse sola.

–Ya, ya, Alfonse–dijo la aludida, sonrojándose levemente ante el halago del chofer–lo que pasa es que no puedo tener ningún tipo de arma dentro del colegio. Igual, no me molesta.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual los tres pasajeros estaban en los suyo. Mientras Alfonse conducía el auto de colección, Ann miraba aburrida por la ventana, mientras que Pip tenía la cabeza en otra parte. En cierto momento, el conductor le preguntó a la chica acerca de su ataque de asma, a lo que ella contestó con sutiles evasivas ("estoy bien, fueron sólo los nervios por los GCSE"). Entre esas cosas y otras menos importantes, llegaron a los cuarteles de Hellsing.

Luego de despedirse de Alfonse y de Bernadotte (quién se quedó extrañado cuando ella se negó rotundamente a que le llevaran su mochila, entró a los cuarteles. No había caminado ni unos pasos, cuando se encontró con Walter.

–Señorita Boyle.

–Buenas noches, señor Walter. ¿Sucede algo?

–Tengo un mensaje de la señora Hellsing

– ¿De Integra?–repitió Ann, confundida.

–Sí. Le pide que la espere en el salón de piano.

Ann se despidió del Shinigami y se dirigió a su cuarto. Luego de cambiarse por algo más cómodo, se quedó pensando. ¿Qué sería tan importante para que Integra le pidiera hablar con ella en el salón de piano? No había frecuentado mucho ese lugar de la casa, ya que no se consideraba digna de entrar a los ambientes más estrechamente relacionados con la ancestral misión de los Hellsing, una tarea divina de la que no se sentía partícipe. Sin embargo, recordaba que allí se hallaba todo el árbol genealógico familiar, el cual se remontaba a la Edad Media. Aquel era uno de los lugares en los que se sentía particularmente toda la fuerza del patriotismo inglés, no sólo por el uso que se le daba, sino también por la decoración: alfombras, cortinas, y el soberbio piano de cola; todo servía para conjugar un ambiente solemne y lujoso a la vez. Decidió vestir algo más acorde al lugar adónde iba, antes de soltarse el cabello, peinar sus rizos y salir.

–¿Querías hablar conmigo, Integra?

Ann había entrado en el recinto con sumo cuidado, obviamente intimidada por la solemnidad del mismo. Un rápido vistazo le indicó que había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que había estado allí, ya que habían colocado un sillón y una gran y suntuosa vitrina, además de una pequeña biblioteca. Caminó casi mecánicamente hacia donde se hallaba su prima, quien le indicó que se sentara en el sillón.

–Ann Marie, hoy hablé con Enrico Maxwell, el jefe de la Sección XII.

Oh, oh. Integra la había llamado por su nombre completo: mala señal. Se la veía más cansada que nunca, con ojeras y, tal vez, algo demacrada. Era demasiado obvio que lo que había pasado en los últimos días la tenían agotada y estresada.

– ¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó ingenuamente. Integra sonrió.

–No te hagas la que no lo sabes, Ann. A mí no me puedes mentir.

–Fue…¿fue muy grave lo del Lunes?

–Quedamos vivos solamente Walter y yo, si eso te da una idea.

–En resumen: una masacre.

–Así es. –Dio una fuerte pitada a su habano y continuó hablando–Y luego no quedó más remedio que contratar a un ejército de mercenarios.

–Los Gansos Salvajes.

–Exacto.

–Discúlpame, Integra, pero…–Ann se esforzaba por usar las palabras correctas–no entiendo porqué me llamaste. ¿Es algo muy serio lo que está pasando?

–A eso iba. Según lo que me dijo Maxwell–y Ann pudo percibir una nota de recelo al decir el nombre–pareciera que todo esto está orquestado por una tal organización "Milenio". El problema es que esto parece ser una operación de orientación Nazi. –Entonces, Integra miró fijamente a los ojos a Ann, antes de proseguir– Y ya sabes por historia que si los Nazis vienen a Inglaterra, no es exactamente en son de paz.

–Si te refieres al bombardeo de Londres…

–Sí, temo que algo parecido suceda.

Ann se mordió el labio mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina. Nazis en Londres, eligiendo una lucha demasiado abierta contra una organización demasiado estratégica como era Hellsing…no auguraba nada bueno, eso era obvio. Y tampoco le hacía gracia pensar en una 3ra Guerra Mundial. Dos bloques tan importantes enfrentados no pronosticaban nada menor a un gran baño de sangre. Entonces, le vinieron a la cabeza todo lo que había estado soñando desde agosto. ¿Podría ser que estuviera _previendo_ ese enfrentamiento?

–Inte, no piensas mandarme a Australia¿verdad?–preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

–Tengo dos opciones, Annie: o te quedas pupila a tiempo completo en el colegio, o vuelves a Quennsland. No quiero que te pase nada.

– ¿No hay otro lugar? Inte, no quiero volver ahí. Papá y mamá vendieron la casa que teníamos allá.

–Annie, en Quennsland está la subdivisión.

– ¡No quiero! –dijo ella, a punto de llorar–Prefiero ser pupila y estar encerrada en el colegio antes que ir ahí.

Integra la miraba sorprendida. ¿Qué habría vivido Ann en Queensland como para no querer volver¿Acaso le traía tan malos recuerdos? Mordió preocupada el habano, antes de contestar.

–De acuerdo, Ann, tú ganas. Pero que quede claro que fue tu elección.

* * *

Ann estaba furiosa. No podía creer que gracias a esos de "Milenio" había perdido su cable a tierra, lo que le hacía no perder la razón. Necesitaba descargarse, luchar contra alguien hasta rebanarle en trocitos…Odiaba el encierro en el colegio de Lunes a Viernes, y el panorama del claustro permanente no le hacía ninguna gracia. Blandía una espada de prácticas en el gimnasio de la mansión, cortando el aire, saltando y dando rienda suelta a su enfado. Encima no dudaba que las "visitas del Vaticano" que había anunciado la hermana directora le traerían problemas. Pero entonces… 

Se quedó paralizada, con la espada a mitad de una maniobra de agilidad. ¿Acaso Integra había mencionado a la _Sección XII_? Un momento. Si realmente las visitas eran de esa división, seguro que vendría _él_… Palideció recordando lo que había sucedido anteriormente: ambos incidentes estaban conectados con ellos. Oh, no, ah, no, no, no. Esta vez la cosa era en serio; si se llegasen a cruzar por algún pasillo, él sin dudas buscaría venganza (como mínimo, dejarla hecha un bonito colador). No pensaba eludirlo, pero tampoco quería que nadie inocente saliese herido; además, ese humano no era su oponente, sino el de su _Maestro_…

– ¿Despierta tan tarde, Ann?

Si había alguien a quien odiaba tanto como a Brian, era sin dudas ella.

– ¿Necesitas algo, agente?–Ann no estaba de humor, y Ceres se percató de eso.

–Venía a buscar unos cargadores…

La espada pasó rozando la mejilla de la vampiro, provocándole un ligero corte, antes de regresar a la mano de Ann como un búmerang.

– ¡EN GUARDIA, CERES!–Gritó la chica.

Victoria adoptó una posición atenta, lista para pelear. Ann atacaba al borde de la locura, de una forma muy parecida a la que había usado contra Alexandra Collins. Ceres se movía más o menos rápido, tratando de esquivar cada arremetida. De improviso la agente sacó una pequeña pistola, y disparó contra su atacante. Para desgracia de Victoria, Ann fue más rápida y pudo esquivarla, haciendo caer a la ex policía.

–Estás mejorando, Ceres. –Dijo Ann, dándole la espalda mientras abría una vitrina. –Fue una buena idea lo de la pistola. Estás aprendiendo a analizar las peleas. –Le colocó en sus manos tres cargadores, y volvió a arrastrarla hacia la salida. –Recuerda lo que te dije al principio.

–Atención, concentración y determinación–recitó la chica.

– ¡Ahá¿Segundo?

–Apuntar siempre a la cabeza o al corazón.

– ¡Bien¿Tercero?

–Usar siempre el instinto.

Ann suspiró

–Bueno, ahora tienes que poner eso en práctica¿entiendes, agente?

–S- ¡Sí!

Ceres se despidió educadamente de Ann, y mientras ella se alejaba hacia el campo de prácticas la joven se quedó mirándola. Entonces, luego de un suspiro de dudosa causa, miró hacia atrás y lanzó una pregunta.

– ¿Espiándome, Alucard?

–Jeh, estás mejorando, Annie–respondió el vampiro, apareciendo lentamente. –Parece que el entrenamiento está dando resultados…

–Por lo menos para mí–dijo ella, con una sonrisa. –por que Ceres apenas si mejoró.

– ¿Eso crees?

–Sip. A propósito, gracias por lo de literatura.

–De nada. Conocí personalmente a Gracilaso¿sabes?

–Me imaginé… ¿le ayudaste a escribir los poemas a Isabel?

–Tal vez… Ah, me enteré que tuviste un ataque de asma.

–Bah, lo nervios por los GCSE…además de que todavía me quedaron los pulmones medio dañados por el incendio

– ¿En serio?

–Alu…no empecemos¿quieres? Guarda tus jueguitos para Inte…

–No sé de qué hablas…

–Señor Conde–empezó Ann con extraña satisfacción–dentro de poco serán seis años que lo conozco¿y todavía me pregunta eso? En mi opinión, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para no guardar secretos como este… Responde¿Integra te atrae o no?

El silencio fue la única respuesta del vampiro.

–El que calla otorga, Maestro. –Ann empezó a reírse, y luego abandonó el tono respetuoso que había tomado. –Vamos¡te puedo ayudar¿Qué te parece?

–No necesito ayuda–respondió el aludido. –Ella será mi Condesa, y sin tu ayuda.

– ¿En serio? Escucha, si ella te llega a rechazar te lamentarás…

Y disfrutando por primera vez de su triunfo, Ann Marie se alejó rumbo a su cuarto, dejando a su Maestro sin el pan y sin la torta.

* * *

Hola! Esta vez el capítulo salió bastante rápido¿no les parece? Me parece también que me salió mucho más largo que los demás, pero bueno, tómenlo como un regalito por haberme tardado tanto entre el capi 5 y el 6… 

Les tengo dos buenas noticias y una mala. Primero, el dibujo de Ann e Integra se perdió (por el momento), pero igual hice otro!

Ann Marie Boyle: http/img402.imageshack.us/img402/2460/hellsingnoutaannie8jb.jpg

Integra y Annie: http/img182.imageshack.us/img182/5877/hellsingnoutaintegraannie9wn.jpg

Y si no les gustó cómo es Annie para mí…bueno, hagan como que no vieron estas imágenes y sigan con su idea de ella… Próximamente voy a tratar de dibujar a Brian y a Alexandra.

**--º Contestando rewiews º--**

**Blush:** gracias por los halagos, primero que nada. No te preocupes, como habrás visto en este capítulo, no tengo ningún interés de escribir ningún tipo de AxA…XP no, definitivamente no hay _onda_ entre ellos…además…SOY SUPER MEGA FAN DEL AXI! (y si no me creen, miren mi firma en el foro…)

**Hera Sanctis:** "_la historia avanza entre las intrigas con dulce dificultad, es poco_". Oo no entendí…uuU en fin, intrigas hay, es cierto…y si no las aclaro es porq me estoy "hiranizando" y no quiero revelar nada… (**off topic:** QUIERO INTERVENCIÓN DE HANS Y "WALTER A LA MENOS UNO" YAAA! MALDITO HIRANO, GORDILLO MORFA DUNAS!) Por suerte te gustó que pusiera "Cruel Angel's Thesis" (se nota que me gusta mucho ese tema?)


	8. Blanca palomita?

**Hellsing no Uta **

**Capítulo 8¿Blanca palomita?**

_Tell me why do I feel this way_

_all my life I've been standing on the borderline_

_too many bridges burned_

_too many lies I´ve heard_

_I had a life but I can´t go back _

_I can´t do that, it will never be the same again _

_and I know I don´t have any time to burn_

Time to burn (The Rasmus: Dead Letters)

* * *

Una fina y persistente garúa bañaba el camposanto, perlando las lápidas de los difuntos que allí se hallaban. De lejos, el cementerio parecía desierto para cualquier desatento visitante que lo mirara, pero la borrosa silueta que apenas se distinguía indicaba lo contrario: una joven adolescente estaba ahí, frente a dos tumbas. Ella vestía completamente de negro y llevaba en sus brazos un ramo de lo que parecían ser calas. El viento mecía suavemente sus rizos, cuando ella depositó la ofrenda floral, dejando las inscripciones a la vista 

_Eugenia Torelli de Boyle (1945-1989)_

_Scott Boyle (1940-1989)_

–Mamá, papá: hoy son seis años. –La chica suspiró y se arrodilló frente a las lápidas. Los ojos azules evidenciaban que su mente de su dueña estaba absorta.

Seis años. ¡Como pasaba el tiempo! Hacía exactamente seis años que la tragedia había acabado con la vidas de sus padres, y se había quedado sin ellos. Sola no estaba, afortunadamente, pero aún todavía le dolía su falta. Aún podía recordar vívidamente el día del entierro: la misma llovizna, la misma angustia, el comienzo del homenaje. Ese día, sin embargo, no había podido contener las lágrimas: y su lamento se confundió con el abrazo de su prima, quien también lamentaba la pérdida física. Esa había sido la última vez que la había visto llorar, pensó. El rostro de Sir Integra podía pasar por todas las expresiones posibles en el ser humano, pero no por esa. Era por eso, en parte, por lo que la admiraba; rara vez ella perdía la compostura.

Pueden estar contentos, pensó. En dos años podría ocupar un lugar en la organización, y quién sabía en cuántos llegaría a reemplazar al Shinigami. No es que quisiese perderlo a él también, pero eso había sido planeado de antemano, desde el mismo momento en que sus padres habían anunciado su futuro nacimiento: Ann Marie Boyle, sucesora de Walter Dollneazz.

"Es necesario", se repetía a sí misma varias veces, cuando el miedo la cubría por completo. Necesario e inevitable, porque Walter es un humano. Pero igual se angustiaba pensando en ese momento, cuando se le transfiriera el tan delicado y estratégico puesto. Por eso es que debía estar lo mejor preparada posible, entrenando hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, agudizando sus sentidos hasta alcanzar la perfección, sin importar lo que pudiera llegar a perder en el camino. No tenía relevancia si dejaba atrás sus sentimientos, su capacidad de amar, de reír o de llorar; su objetivo último era la perfección en el campo de batalla, en el combate, ya fuera estratégicamente o cuerpo a cuerpo. Ése era su destino, y ella lo había aceptado con gusto, porque en el fondo eso era lo que más deseaba: proteger a la familia Hellsing por toda la eternidad, retribuyendo así el cuidado que había recibido de ellos. Sí, ella se podría haber podrido en un orfanato, pero el último resabio de su línea paterna le había tendido la mano y la había acogido como si fuera un miembro más.

Pat, pat, pat. Frush, frush, frush.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Aún _vives_, pequeña abominación?

Ann ahogó a medias una exlamación. Se puso de pie, y sin darse vuelta, curvó sus labios de una manera tal que formaron una sonrisa absolutamente insultante.

–Quién hubiera pensado que nos podríamos volver a ver en un lugar _así_… ¿No lo cree, _Padre Anderson_?

–Lo siento mucho por su misericordiosa madre, Boyle; ella era demasiado noble para haber terminado así. Pero por su padre no lo lamento. Bien merecido se lo tenía, por haber estado jugando a ser Dios.

–Por todos los Santos, Padre, si quiere matarme¿por qué no lo hace aquí mismo?–dijo Ann, dándose vuelta y enfrentando al sacerdote. No iba a tolerar que ese Iscariote ofendiera de esa manera la memoria de su padre como lo estaba haciendo.

Ahora fue el turno del clérigo para adoptar una expresión demente.

–Sería un hermoso sacrificio en honor de todas estas almas que esperan pacientemente el final de los tiempos.

El silencio entre ellos era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ambos, tanto la niña como el sacerdote, se miraban de una manera tal que uno podía sentir la energía que irradiaban sus miradas. Entonces, cuando el hombre ya había sacado una bayoneta y la dejaba a centímetros de la cara de la muchacha…

–Baje el arma, Padre.

Pip Bernadotte había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que "mataran" a Annie.

–Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, pequeña. –Y cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, el hombre ya no estaba allí.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Boyle?–preguntó Pip, cuando pudo recobrarse de la sorpresa del encuentro con Anderson.

–Sí.–respondió ella. Mientras emprendían el camino de regreso al auto, ella dijo de repente. – ¿Sabes? No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres.

Pip asintió algo sorprendido. No entendía realmente a la chica; primero imponía mucha distancia, luego cambiaba completamente…era como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente. ¡Qué difíciles que eran las mujeres¡Todas! La otra chica también era complicada, pero buena persona al fin.

* * *

Ann miró fijamente el techo del claustro. Trataba de respirar lo más normalmente posible, de relajarse luego del _encontronazo_ con Anderson. Sí, Anderson a secas, porque después de todo ella no lo reconocía como sacerdote. Y si tenía que reconocer su opción de vida en alguna conversación, lo hacía sólo por pura formalidad. 

Cubrió su cara parcialmente con su mano, y luego suspiró aburrida. Odiaba ese maldito encierro, le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo; a duras penas sabía cuántas semanas llevaba ahí. La furia la invadía por completo cuando pensaba en que le habían cortado las alas por su seguridad. "Si algún día tengo que dejar mis alas, mejor me las saco yo antes de que me las quiten otros". Bufó resignada, pensando que no muy lejos de allí, en la Casa de la Corona, la Reina y la Conferencia en pleno habían decidido el destino de la nación. Ah, claro, no había que olvidar a los "queridos" Iscariotes. Sonaba tan alocado una alianza entre dos fuerzas que se odiaban tanto…Vaya, pensó, era increíble todo lo que conjugaba la palpable amenaza de "El último batallón".

Se levantó de su cama de un salto, agarró de entre los libros escolares el manual de Historia Mundial y empezó a hojearlo.

Primer punto: el colegio no era un lugar muy seguro que digamos. Es cierto, era católico, pero ella sabía que por su naturaleza los Iscariotes no eran de fiar. Segundo: los zeppelines. Lo más probable era que los usaran, porque para atacar eran lo más práctico y seguro. Tercero: blitzkrieg…desde los zeppelines, con eventual descenso de tropas de no-muertos incluido. Cuarto: sólo Hellsing sabía luchar contra los no-muertos como correspondía. Si se sumaban todos esos factores, el resultado le indicaba a Ann que tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de allí lo antes posible, porque si permanecía en el colegio no viviría para contarlo. Pero¿adónde iría? Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, pensando a marchas forzadas.

Ningún edificio público, obvio. Sabía, por lo que había oído, que una empresa de seguridad en internet tenía sus cuarteles en un búnker subterráneo, el cual estaba preparado para resistir casi cualquier tipo de ataque. Estaba esa posibilidad, claro, pero era muy evidente. Si el enemigo quería extorsionar a Sir Integra, sin dudas la usarían a ella. Definitivamente, el búnker no era un buen escondite. ¿Entonces dónde?

Tendría que volver a los cuarteles de Hellsing, definitivamente. Sin embargo, allí también tendría problemas. Los conductos de ventilación eran una buena forma de entrar, pero tenían sus años, y ella no era exactamente una sílfide. Tampoco era sensato usar la entrada principal, y menos que menos la puerta de atrás. Entonces una última esperanza brilló en su cabeza. Sí, sería prácticamente un suicidio, pero tenía a su instinto.

Tenía que empezar a preparar las cosas que se llevaría, pensó. Su mirada entonces reparó, en primer lugar, en Prisma. Obviamente ella vendría. Sacó su mochila y empezó a guardarla cuidadosamente. Después, el álbum de fotos, las _Leyendas_ de Béquer, su compilado de poesías, los Audio libros, el manual de Historia…y su arma. Sí, ella tenía un arma. Sus ojos brillaron como niño en Navidad cuando pensó en ella: una espada magnífica, bellamente decorada. Pero no era pura suntuosidad, ya que era una verdadera arma mortal. Según lo que le había dicho Walter cuando se la entregó en mano, había sido hecha en Japón, bajo el mismo procedimiento que daba las mejores katanas. El resultado era una espada ligera e inofensiva de lejos, pero tan filosa que necesitaba una vaina con el doble de ancho y grosor. La hoja estaba fabricada de plata pura, y para mayor efectividad, había sido bendecida. Todo eso daba forma a un arma que no tenía nada que envidiarles ni a la Jackal y la Willis de Alucard, ni a la Halconnen de Ceres. Lamentablemente, tamaña belleza estaba cuidadosamente protegida en el salón de armas de la familia Hellsing, en lo más recóndito de la mansión, un lugar al cual muy pocos sabían llegar. Por ahora, con una pistola común bastaría. Estaba a punto de abrir el cajoncito donde la tenía muy bien escondida, cuando…

De repente una imagen apareció ante sus ojos: zeppelines cubriendo el cielo, una cruz esvástica trazada con fuego cruzando todo Londres, dolor, sangre, inocentes masacrados…y el reloj de la torre, indicando una hora temprana de la noche.

–Ann¿estás ahí?

– ¿Necesitas algo?–Ann intentó infructuosamente cubrir la rabia que la carcomía por dentro. Odiaba ser interrumpida, en especial en un momento como éste. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con Alexandra Collins y con Brian.

– ¿Molestamos?–preguntó Collins, viendo lo evidente en el rostro de la chica.

–No–le espetó Ann, demostrando lo contrario. –Pasen.

El desorden que reinaba en el cuarto habitualmente matemáticamente prolijo indicaba que alguien estaba, o preparándose para una salida precipitada, o bien reacomodando las pertenencias en un arrebato. Haciendo honor a sus orígenes, Alexandra no dudó en preguntar.

– ¿Adónde vas?

–Me parece que caímos en mal momento–murmuró Brian–. Si gustas, podemos volver más tarde…

–No–lo cortó Ann. –No podrían caer en uno mejor.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Entonces, cuando Brian estaba dispuesto a pedir alguna que otra explicación, sonó el celular de Alexandra. Ann clavó la mirada furiosa en el aparatito, mientras que el joven preceptor miró a su dueña con curiosidad.

–Quién ha…¡papá?

Brian levantó una ceja, desconcertado. Los ojos de Ann se entrecerraron, y miró a la chica Collins, exigiéndole silenciosamente que subiera el volumen del dispositivo. La aludida accedió, y con tocar un pequeño botoncito el volumen subió lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran escuchar claramente la conversación.

–Alex–se oyó con gran dificultad, como si hubiera una gran interferencia en la comunicación. –No…puedo…hablar… mucho…

–Papá¿qué pasa?

–El…portaviones… "Águila"…ha…cortado…comunicación…con…base... Posible…inicio…de…hostilidades…

– ¡PAPÁ, POR FAVOR!–Gritó desesperada la chica, como si con su deseo pudiera salvarlo.

–Me…quedaré…en…los…cuarteles… Habla…con…Boyle…¡Busca…un…lugar…seguro…Alex!

– ¡PAPÁ!–Gritó desesperada. Era muy tarde, el teléfono se había quedado mudo. "Sin señal", indicaba la pantalla. Alexandra no podía hablar; miraba el celular como un náufrago a su tabla.

–Con que el "Águila" cortó comunicaciones…–repitó en voz baja Ann, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. –Vaya, vaya…–se volvió a las visitas y les preguntó– ¿tienen fuego?

– ¿Eh?–murmuraron Brian y Alex.

–Jeh, sólo bromeaba–murmuró Ann, riéndose ante el rostro de desconcierto de ambos. Luego sacó del bolsillo de su mochila un chupetín. Lo saboreó un poco con sus ojos cerrados, pensando concentrada.

– ¿Ann, qué haces?

La chica abrió de golpe sus ojos, y nuevamente en ellos se pudo ver un destello de emoción.

– ¡Eureka!–exclamó.

Alexandra estaba harta.

–Escúchame, estoy cansada de que te hagas la misteriosa. ¿Acaso te crees saber más que mi padre y el RTC? Quiero saber YA qué rayos estás pensando¿entiendes¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

–Lo tendrás todo a su debido tiempo, "Alex". –Le dio la espalda rápidamente, y mirando a la ventana exclamó.–No hay mucho tiempo. ¡Junten algunas cosas, lo más necesario! Brian: necesito que me traigas cuantos cuchillos y tizas puedas de la cocina. Alex: traes siempre contigo una pistola¿no? Llévala, y no te preocupes, tengo unos lindos cargadores que servirán. Vengan en cinco minutos, diez como máximo. ¿Entendieron?

Silencio.

– ¿ENTENDIERON¿O ACASO HABLO EN JAPONÉS!

– ¡Sí, señor, entendimos!–respondieron ambos a coro.

Ann sonrió complacida.

–Perfecto. ¡Vamos, qué esperan¡Vayan y tráiganme lo que les dije¡Los quiero aquí en diez minutos!

Mientras Brian y Alexandra se retiraban a las corridas, Ann se quedó mirando por la ventana, todavía con el chupetín en su boca.

–_La noche es joven, y la verdadera diversión apenas comienza._ ¿No es cierto, Alucard?

En la noche de una Londres aún intacta, alguien silbando _Campos de Inocencia_ trataba de ignorar el zumbido de los zeppelines cruzando el cielo británico.

* * *

Hola! he vuelto, y depsués d un tiempo d descanso, les traigo un nuevo capi. **Blush**, q suerte q hayas entendido la "indirecta" (q me parece q fue bastante directa), pero igual no te preocupes si no te gustó mi idea d Annie (después de todo, me parece q conseguí el efecto q quería...). **KokoroDoki**¿d verdad te parece escabroso? ¬¬ a mí me parece lo más natural... después d todo¡este es el universo d Hellsing! Como dijo Arthur en The Dawn, _"¿no les parece q para esta guerra es suficiente las cosas imposibles?"_ (palabras sabias del viejo d una chica muuuy sabia) 

En fin, esto es todo por hoy. ¡hasta el próximo capi!


	9. Laberinto

**Hellsing** **no Uta **

**Capítulo 9: Laberinto**

–Somos nosotros.

–Dos minutos tarde, tortugas–les contestó molesta, mientras les abría la puerta. –Vámonos.

– ¿Para qué quieres las tizas y los cuchillos?–preguntó Brian. Ella se limitó a tirarle una mochila, rellena de pelotas de papel de diario, y le indicó con una seña que las guardara ahí.

Ann salió con una ligera mochila negra al hombro. Caminó a paso rápido por los corredores del colegio, hasta detenerse en el mismo ventanal por donde había visto las explosiones el día de su desmayo. Allí abrió la ventana en silencio, con sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de seda. Ella bajó primero, sin ninguna ayuda y haciendo gala de sus años de entrenamiento en acrobacia, luego Brian, y finalmente Alexandra, ayudada por el muchacho.

– ¿Adónde vamos?–preguntó Alexandra luego de un rato de caminata atravesando los jardines.

–No digan ni hagan nada, sólo cállense–les dijo, señalando a un taxi. Caminaron silenciosos hasta allí.

El pobre conductor estaba descansando de un día agotador de trabajo, dormitando con la radio encendida y apenas aludible. Sin embargo, mayúsculo fue su susto cuando se encontró que una adolescente le estaba apuntando con una pistola.

–Salga del auto sin molestar y no lo mataré–lo amenazó Ann. El hombre se mostraba algo reticente, pero cuando ella hizo el ademán de disparar del gatillo salió gritando cosas que ellos no podían entender, pues hablaba en un idioma que no conocían.

– ¿Sabes conducir, no, Brian?–le dijo ella, mirándolo inquisidoramente con sus ojos azules.

–Sí. ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

–Te vi varias veces llegar al colegio en tu coche, y además vi un manual de conducción en tu escritorio una vez.

–Ah.

Entraron todos al vehículo. Para no despertar demasiadas sospechas, las dos muchachas ocuparon los asientos traseros.

–Mira que yo no conozco el camino a tu casa…

–No importa–lo cortó ella–. No vamos a casa. Llévanos ahí, chofer–dijo, extendiéndole un papelito que tenía una dirección.

El auto se movió silencioso por la activa noche londinense. Ann miraba a la gente reírse, tomar, y bailar. Bufó levemente. Idiotas. Todos ellos eran unos idiotas, vendiéndose a los placeres, viviendo el ahora sin planear el futuro. Apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla y cerró los ojos. El viaje hasta donde quería ir era algo largo, así que dormitaría un rato.

– ¡Ann! Es aquí.

–Ah…–dijo ella, desperezándose. Se refregó los ojos como una niña pequeña, y empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila. –Alex¿tienes la pistola?

–Ah, sí–La chica se la pasó. Ann sacó de su mochila un cargador, y se lo colocó rápidamente en el arma. Mientras se la entregaba, dijo–Son balas de plata comunes. Tal vez no sean muy útiles, pero nos servirán para hacer tiempo si nos cruzamos con algún que otro traidor.

– ¿Traidores¿Traidores de qué?

–Moscas que se tentaron con la fruta de la vida eterna, hombres que lo dejaron todo por lo que ellos llaman "inmortalidad". Están por todas partes, listos para acabar con cualquiera que actúe raro.

–Pero¿para qué estamos aquí?–preguntó Brian. Era lógico su desconcierto, seguramente él esperaba ver una fortaleza blindada o algo así, pero en cambio estaban frente a la entrada de una estación del Metro.

–En esta estación hay una entrada a un pasaje subterráneo que comunica los edificios más importantes del gobierno. Simularemos tomar el metro, pero lo dejaremos pasar. Y entonces, apenas se vaya, bajaremos por las escaleras de servicio hacia una puerta que está unos 5 metros del andén. –Se fijó en un papel en donde estaba escrito el cronograma de horarios–En diez minutos llega uno, y después tendremos aproximadamente cinco minutos para llegar a la puerta, abrirla, y entrar antes del que llegue el próximo.

– ¿Quieres que bajemos a las vías en hora pico, y que abramos una puerta de servicio en cinco minutos¡Es imposible!–exclamó Alexandra, incrédula– ¡Esas puertas son pesadísimas! Y además¿cómo conseguiremos la llave para abrirla?

Ann sacó de su mochila un manojo de llaves. Brian y Alexandra se quedaron sin habla.

–Así está mejor. –Dijo ella, satisfecha del efecto que había causado entre sus acompañantes. –Si las cosas se complican, tirarás dos de estas granadas de gas lacrimógeno–le dijo a Brian. –Y si llega a pasar lo peor y nos encuentra uno de los agentes del enemigo, tenemos las pistolas con balas de plata. Escondan eso en las mochilas y vámonos.

Bajaron del auto y entraron en la estación. Mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la boletería, Alexandra estaba pensando. Estaba a punto de cometer lo más cercano a un atentado terrorista. Sin embargo, aún seguía sorprendida por la tranquilidad con la que Ann había explicado todo. Realmente, era una muchacha con sangre fría. ¿En cuánto habría planeado la huida?

Esperaron tranquilamente que Brian sacara los boletos, y cuando bajaron finalmente al andén, lo hallaron repleto de gente. A una seña de la chica, ellos se movilizaron lo más cerca del borde del andén, y entre la multitud la pelirroja les señaló la escalera y la puerta. De repente, se oyó la bocina, tras la cual llegó el tan esperado metro. La gente se abalanzó sobre él, y en pocos segundos el andén quedó vacío.

Había llegado el momento.

Se acercaron lo más silenciosamente posible a la escalera. Ann fue la primera en bajar, sin darle importancia a las vías; mas sin embargo Alexandra y Brian demostraron que los cinco minutos entre tren y tren eran justificados, ya que ambos llegaron hasta la puerta trabajosamente. Pero entonces, cuando los chicos suspiraban aliviados, a punto de felicitarse por lo bien que habían hecho el trabajo…

– ¡Alto¿Qué hacen ahí?

– ¡BRIAN!–Gritó Ann. El preceptor obedeció inmediatamente, y arrojó la granada de gas lacrimógeno, al mismo que tiempo que ella lanzó otra de humo.

–Vamos, vamos¡ábrete maldita puerta!–murmuró Ann. Tal y como había supuesto Alexandra, la puerta era muy pesada.

– ¡Apártense!–dijo Brian, y de un empujón se tiró sobre la puerta, la cual se abrió de inmediato. Justo a tiempo, porque cuando la cerraron se había disipado completamente el efecto de ambas granadas. Ya adentro, Collins abrió la boca, pero Ann se la cerró, y les indicó que no hablaran. Un tren pasó segundos más tarde, y una vez que se fue, ella les hizo una seña de que la siguieran.

No era posible decir exactamente cuánto tiempo habían caminado por ese túnel oscuro y lúgubre, sólo iluminados por una convencional linterna que Boyle había puesto en la mochila que llevaba Brian. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con una rata, o en su defecto, con restos de los roedores. Cuando sucedía esto, Alexandra porfiriaba una expresión de profundo asco tan fuerte que Ann llegó a amenazarla en voz baja con cerrarle la boca con cinta adhesiva, tras lo cual la jovencita se vio obligada a enmudecer por su propia seguridad. Luego de un rato, se encontraron frente a otra puerta.

–Atrás–les indicó. La chica posó la palma de su mano derecha sobre una placa especial y un escáner barrió su superficie. Luego de unos segundos la cerradura hizo un "clic", tras lo cual la chica empujó la puerta abierta. Los otros dos la siguieron, el muchacho más sorprendido que la hija del funcionario.

Se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el estrecho corredor ahora estaba bien iluminado, aunque aún seguía algo sucio. Ann apagó la linterna y se la entregó al joven, quien la guardó en su mochila.

–Podrían limpiar un poco–murmuró por décima vez Alexandra, luego de varios minutos de caminata.

–Alégrate de que no lo esté–le contestó Ann tajantemente.

– ¿Lo dices porque significa que no lo usaron mucho?–preguntó Brian, intentando pensar como ella.

–Bien hecho, Watson.

Los otros dos chicos se habían resignado ya a arrancarle otra explicación, y se entregaron a confiar ciegamente en su guía. En más de una ocasión se encontraron con bifurcaciones, lo cual indicaba que al parecer eso era todo un laberinto subterráneo. Pero cuando ya se estaban aburriendo de caminar por ese pasillo gris y frío, Ann sacó de repente su pistola, y disparó contra un objetivo que ellos no llegaron a reconocer.

– ¿Qué…?

–Una cámara de vigilancia–contestó ella. –Lo más seguro es que el departamento que controla esto esté tomado en pocas horas por el enemigo. No nos conviene que sepan que alguien pasó por aquí.

–Ann¿qué rayos es nuestro enemigo?–preguntó Alexandra.

–Shhh! –la calló ella, furiosa–No aquí. Las paredes oyen, Collins¿Qué ya ni te acuerdas?

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que llegaron a otra puerta. Ahora ya no había cerradura a la vista, ni tampoco placa donde apoyar la mano. Ya automáticamente los chicos se hicieron atrás, dando paso a Ann. Ella se acercó resuelta hacia la puerta: y dijo con voz fuerte y bien clara.

–Soy Ann Marie Boyle.

Inmediatamente, una pequeña jeringa salió a la vista, y ella acercó su dedo pulgar al instrumento. Apenas hubo sacado unas míseras gotas de sangre, la jeringa retornó al interior de la pared.

–Favor de ingresar contraseña. –Dijo una voz robótica

–_En el nombre de Dios, que las almas de los muertos vivientes sean condenadas por toda la eternidad. ¡AMEN!_

–Bienvenida Ann Marie Boyle.–le contestó una vez más la voz.

–Adelante, y bienvenidos a los cuarteles generales de la Organización Hellsing–les dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Hola! FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! o espero q hayan disfrutado mucho este día, y q les hayan dado muuuchos regalitos (como yo, q ahora tengo un bol para comer arroz! -o-)jeje, este es mi regalo, gente, el capi 10! 

**Fallen Angel Angst:** gracias x los comentarios d Annie. Realmente, nadie es perfecto, ni Ceres, ni Integra, ni Alucard, ni nadie.

Dicho esto, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.


	10. Dancer In the Dark

**Hellsing no Uta **

**Capítulo 10: Bailarines en la oscuridad de las promesas muertas**

Siguieron caminando por unos fríos pasillos de piedra. El frío se les colaba por cualquier parte, haciéndolos tiritar descontroladamente. Sin embargo, Ann no daba señas de tener frío. Ella recorría ese lugar realmente como si lo conociera, o al menos eso pensaron Brian y Alexandra. ¿Ese lugar tan desierto y gélido era el cuartel general?

–Les sugiero que no gasten estúpidamente sus energías–les dijo ella. –Con mucha suerte les traeré después algo de las cocinas, pero primero…tenemos que hablar con el que esté a cargo ahora.

– ¿La señora Hellsing no está?–preguntó Alex. Su padre hablaba muy a menudo de ella, aunque no todos eran halagos. Igualmente, moría de los deseos por conocerla, ya que era la primera mujer en toda la historia del RTC en ocupar un puesto allí.

–Ann¿no te parece que deberían instalar estufas aquí?–preguntó Brian, a punto de estornudar.

– ¿Para qué? En esta zona nadie lo necesita ni lo quiere. Anda un poco por aquí y entrarás en calor.

En efecto, ella tenía razón, ya que luego de unos cinco minutos de caminata ya no sentían frío. Entonces, luego de subir unas escaleras, se encontraron en un amplio lugar, repleto de armaduras medievales y tapizado con una alfombra color carmesí.

– ¡ALTO¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?

Alexandra y Brian se paralizaron del miedo. Ann se limitó a sonreír.

– ¡Buenas noches, mignonette!–dijo la chica jovialmente. –Y deja de apuntarnos, los estás asustando.

–Ah, eres tú, Ann. –dijo una voz femenina. La mujer salió de donde estaba escondida y se acercó a ellos. Uniforme y microfalda amarillos lleno de bolsillos, medias largas, botas cómodas. Victoria Ceres era quien los había descubierto.

–Alex, Brian: Agente Ceres Victoria. mignonette: Alexandra Collins y Brian Christopher.

Luego de los saludos de rigor, Ann se volvió hacia Ceres, tan seria como nunca la habían visto.

– ¿Dónde está el Capitán Bernadotte?

–En la central de monitoreo–contestó la mujer, Ceres para todos en general, "mignonette" para el Capitán de los Gansos Salvajes.

– ¡Bien! Ceres, mignonette¿en cuánto llega el enemigo, aproximadamente?

–Más o menos, en dos horas. –Dijo la Agente.

– ¿Estás segura¿Usaste bien tu instinto?

–Sí.

–Bien, bien, bien–dijo Ann, jugueteando y mordisqueando el palillo del chupetín que se había devorado en el camino hacia ahí. –Entonces, necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me dejas usar tu cuarto?

–Claro. Pero¿para qué?

–Estos dos necesitan protección–dijo ella, señalando con la cabeza a Collins y Christopher. –En mi opinión, no hay lugar más seguro que tu cuarto. Bueno, tal vez el del Maestro…pero me da cosita entrar ahí sin permiso.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, decidida.

– ¿Adónde vas?–preguntó Brian.

–A mi cuarto–contestó ella, sin darse vuelta. –Vengan. Tú también, mignonette, alguien tiene que llevarlos.

Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos. El nerviosismo se sentía en cada rincón de la mansión, y los visitantes miraban en todas direcciones, mientras Ann respondía a los saludos de los mercenarios. Brian supuso que esos hombres la saludaban por ser alguien de la familia, pero la verdad es que en una tarde de prácticas Ann y Ceres habían entrenado afuera, y el ver a quien creían un gran monstruo perdiendo frente a una niña armada solamente con una espada de bambú les infundió respeto y miedo a los Gansos.

Finalmente Ann se detuvo frente a una puerta. Sacó de su bolsillo una llave, y abrió la puerta. Apenas entraron, se encontraron en un rellano, con una pequeña bibliotequita adosada a la pared, bastante llena de libros, y dos puertas más. Una sostenía un cartelito que indicaba, "baño", y otro que estaba lleno de carteles como "_área de no fumadores_", "_fumadores absténganse de entrar"_ y "_por razones de salud, se prohíbe la entrada de personas fumadoras y/o portadoras de derivados del tabaco"_.

– ¿Por qué no te gustan los fumadores?–preguntó Brian.

–No es que no me gusten, sólo que el tabaco me molesta, me da alergia. –La chica abrió la puerta de las advertencias, pero después se dio vuelta y empezó a dar órdenes–Mignonette, Alex, Brian: necesito que vacíen los tres primeros estantes de la biblioteca y que lo lleven a tu cuarto, mignonette. –Y dicho esto, les cerró la puerta en la cara.

– ¿Pero quién se cree para ser tan maleducada?–murmuró Alexandra. Furiosa, ella trató de abrir la puerta, pero apenas tocó el picaporte retiró inmediatamente la mano– ¡Au¡Quema!

–La puerta está encantada o algo así–explicó Ceres, mientras vaciaba el primer estante. –Se supone que no puede entrar nadie, a menos que Ann diga lo contrario…

–Eso te lo dijo Alucard¿no, mignonette?–dijo triunfalmente la aludida, saliendo del baño. Se había cambiado completamente: ahora vestía un pantalón cargo de jean negro, pero con rayas marrones donde estaban los bolsillos; una remera de manga larga rosada; borceguíes negros; y un blazer de corderoy rosa viejo.

Los observó seguir sus indicaciones y, cuando terminaron, les abrió la puerta.

–Mignonette, llévalos a tu cuarto. Yo le avisaré al Capitán de mi llegada. –Y volviéndose a Alexandra y Brian, les advirtió–Ni se les ocurra salir de ese lugar hasta que vuelva¿entendieron?

–Si, jefa–contestaron los dos a coro.

–No digan tonterías–los regañó ella–. Aquí sólo hay una jefa, y esa no soy yo.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia la central de monitoreo, Ann repasó lo que iba a hacer. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que avisarle a Bernadotte que había llegado, pero era necesario, ya que tenía que cubrirse ante el posible regreso de su prima al cuartel. Sin embargo, una vez que hubiera hecho eso, iría lo más rápido posible hacia el salón de armas de la familia, y recogería su preciada espada. Esta era la ocasión perfecta para utilizarla, pensó decidida, mientras se colocaba unos guantes, los cuales eran muy similares a los que usaba su Maestro, exceptuando que estos estaban hechos de cuero muy resistente, tanto como los que utilizaba Walter para pelar con sus hilos de acero. Por un momento miró fascinada el círculo que estaba grabado. "Gott mit uns". Sí, _Gott mit uns_, murmuró más tarde, conforme se acercaba a su verdadero objetivo. 

Abrió la vitrina y la vio, radiante: su arma. Qué hermosa era. Su vaina, negra, brillaba como charol, mientras sus manos se acercaban temblorosas hacia ella. Sus dedos acariciaron la bella superficie, y con suma delicadeza y cuidado se la colocó de manera tal que el cinto cruzaba su pecho.

Sonreía mientras bajaba las escaleras, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Ceres. Recordó entonces la advertencia que le había dado Integra acerca de su espada.

–_No desenvaines ahora. Sé que te puede parecer un desperdicio, pero te pido por favor que no la uses hasta que no te encuentres en verdadero peligro mortal._ –Y cuando ella le había preguntado por qué, Integra se limitó a contestar–_Esta espada fue creada para eliminar a los no-muertos. Sería deshonroso para su forjador que la usaras para matar inocentes. ¿Entiendes, Annie?_

–Parece, Prisma, que pronto te daré el gusto de pelear. ¿Qué te parece?–murmuró ella para sus adentros, sosteniendo en sus manos una gran caja con comida que había seleccionado apresuradamente de las cocinas. Trató de bajar lo más rápido posible, pero la gran cantidad de cosas que llevaba se lo hacía bastante más difícil de lo que había esperado.

Miró la puerta donde se hallaba el Capitán, y golpeó suavemente.

– ¿Quién es?–se oyó a una voz masculina preguntar desde adentro.

–Ann Marie Boyle, Capi.

–Ah, Ann. –le saludó amigablemente Pip Bernadotte, cuando le abrió la puerta. –Con que al final te escapaste del colegio¿no?

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

–Aquí me ves–dijo ella. –Aquí tienes las llaves del pasadizo subterráneo. Gracias, Pip, te debo una. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

–Por ahora, ve como una niñita buena al cuarto de mignonette¿quieres? Después veremos.

–Como quieras…–murmuró ella. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para despedirse, cuando se oyó a alguien por el altavoz.

– ¡Señor Bernadotte!–se escuchó la voz de Ceres.

– ¿Qué pasa, mignonette?

–Señor¡los zeppelines se están acercando a la ciudad!

– ¿Qué dices?–Bernadotte casi se cayó de su asiento; Ann ahogó un grito. – ¿En cuánto estarán aquí?

– ¡En menos de una hora, Señor!

–Bien, bien, bien... ¡Gracias, mignonette!

Ahora las miradas que intercambiaron eran de miedo.

–Malditos nazis–murmuró Ann, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Ann, necesito que me ayudes.

– ¡Sí!

–Primero lleva tus cosas, y después conduce a los de Inteligencia a la mazmorra más grande. Haré que estén preparados para cuando llegues¿entendido?

– ¡Señor, sí, señor!–dijo ella enérgicamente.

* * *

–Gracias–dijo Brian, cuando Ceres bajó la última caja. Ella prácticamente había llevado todos los bultos, además de guiarlos hasta su cuarto. Era frío, sí, pero acogedor. Dejaron los libros y las tizas sobre un rincón, junto a una caja bastante más grande que las otras. Al abrirla, Alexandra se dio cuenta de que estaba repleta de mantas, suficientes como para improvisar una cómoda cama. 

–De nada–respondió Victoria, antes de despedirse y salir de allí.

–Brian¿me ayudas con esto?

–Claro.

Entre los dos habían armado en poco tiempo algo mullidito en donde descansar. Mientras tanto, Brian hojeaba los libros que habían traído del cuarto de Ann.

– "Leyendas"…"Los árboles mueren de pie"…"Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes"…"Alicia en el país de las Maravillas"… "Alicia a través del espejo"… ¿"El hombre en busca de sentido"? … "Los crímenes de la calle Morgue"… "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde"… ¡Vaya!

– ¿Qué?–preguntó Alex.

–Qué colección más variada… ¿No lo crees?

* * *

Ann caminaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras, seguida por un grupo de alrededor de cincuenta miembros de la división de Inteligencia de Hellsing. Aquellos hombres iban todos muy juntos, como para querer darse calor mutuamente en un ambiente tan frío. De esos, alguno que otro la había reconocido, pero ya se había acostumbrado y francamente no le importaba. Sin embargo, sorprendió a todos cuando sorpresivamente se detuvo. Dio una patada en un lugar cualquiera de la pared, y de automáticamente se abrió una puerta pesada de hierro. 

–Todos adentro, vamos. Aquí estarán bien

En el interior se encontraba una sala bien ambientada, bastante calentita e iluminada, la cual incluso tenía una heladera y alguna que otra cama. Los miraba entrar al recinto cuidadosamente, contándolos para asegurarse de no haber perdido ningún efectivo en el camino.

–Un momento, oficial Riddle–dijo de repente. Un hombre de mediana edad y prolija vestimenta se detuvo.

– ¿Me llamó?–preguntó el aludido.

– ¿Hace cuánto que entró aquí?

– ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

–Conteste, oficial. No pienso repetir.

–Tres meses, señorita.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya…–murmuró Ann, atravesando al hombre con una mirada bastante calculadora–Transferido de la Marina¿no es así?

–Así es.

–Y debo suponer…–continuó ahora la chica, girando en círculos–que fue movido aquí junto con otros 10 efectivos¿no?

–Sinceramente, señorita Boyle, no entiendo porqué me lo pregunta…

– ¿Por qué te lo pregunto? Pequeña rata¿crees que no reconozco a un _traidor_?

El hombre en menos de una milésima de segundo se abalanzó sobre Ann, directamente hacia su cuello.

* * *

Holas! les dejo este capítulo como premio consuelo por lo de los OVAs... (**GNEON:** TE CASTIGARÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE LA CHANCLA! XDDD) Y encima con la salida del super capítulo 70 (Castelvania) se nos terminaron por esfumar las ilusiones de q todo esto fuera una vil joda del día d los inocentes...TToTT porq nos hacen esto si somos tan buenos! 

Notas:

--todos los nombres de los libros son reales, y tb los tengo en casa. Si tienen alguna duda pueden consultar con su librería o biblioteca más cercana, o sino consultar directamente con la escritora (o sea, YO)

--para los nabos/as q todavía no leyeron el manga (no saben d lo q se pierden!), "mignonette" es una forma francesa de decir "cariño"...XDD (es obvio q Annie-chan lo usa en un sentido diferente al d Pippin...)

--"Dancer in the Dark" y "Dead Promises" son 2 temas del OST original del fic...

--vi Kill Bill dos veces mientras escribía el capítulo... XDD

--Entra **Bodhisattva Cathedral** al OST!


	11. Jekyll y Hyde

**Hellsing no Uta **

**Capítulo 11: Jekyll y Hyde**

– ¿Por qué te lo pregunto? Pequeña rata¿crees que no reconozco a un _traidor_?

El hombre en menos de una milésima de segundo se abalanzó sobre Ann, directamente hacia su cuello. Los hombres que también estaban ahí se habían quedados mudos y paralizados del miedo, incapaces de hacer algo por ella. Entonces, cuando ya todos daban por perdida la vida de la muchacha, se oyó una pequeña detonación. Algunos ahogaron una exclamación, porque lo que había sucedido era que una bala se había impactado directamente en la cabeza del atacante.

– ¿Qué demonios…!

–Esto te dejará quieto por un rato. –Ann bajó el arma humeante, y se acercó a quien había sido su blanco– Ahora dime¿cómo se siente traicionar a tu patria, a tu tan querida Reina, a tu familia?

No hubo respuesta.

–Humano tonto. No pensaste nada más que en ti mismo¿no es así¡Pobre de tu mujer, pobres de tus hijos, que tienen un padre y un marido tan mediocre¿Te parece justo el intercambio, eh? Tu alma y las de otros tantos a cambio de la eternidad…–la chica rió irónicamente–No es justo el intercambio; no es equivalente. Esas pobres almas inocentes que hoy morirán sin saber porqué…ojalá Dios sepa perdonar a los monstruos que están atrás de todo esto. En fin…

– ¡Tus esfuerzos no sirven para nada, niña!–siseó el vampiro– ¡El mayor ganará esta guerra, y finalmente Inglaterra será suya¡Todo el mundo conocerá el poder del Batallón!

–Es basura como tú lo que realmente me da ganas de vomitar. –Dijo ella con una furia apenas contenible, y volviéndole a apuntar a la cabeza con su pistola–En esta casa no hay lugar para los traidores, ni tampoco para la mierda como tú. –Su mano derecha guardó el arma en el cinto, para luego perderse entre su cabello. Con un silbido aterrador, la hoja de la espada empezó a vislumbrarse, y cuando ella terminó de desenvainar rápidamente su brillo destelló en la sórdida y fría mazmorra. –No puedo arriesgar estas vidas. ¡TE BORRO EN EL NOMBRE DE HELLSING!

Y con un silbido que erizaba los vellos, ella y su espada acabaron con el no-muerto.

–Basura despreciable–murmuró ella, pateando el montón de arena y cenizas a lo que había quedado reducido su oponente. –No pensé que habían llegado tan lejos…–Sacó de un bolsillo de su blazer un pañuelo, y con el limpió rápidamente la superficie de su espada. Luego, la observó con demente satisfacción, y la guardó nuevamente en su vaina.

Buscó en los bolsillos del pantalón cargo y sacó un pequeño auricular. Luego de ubicarlo correctamente, empezó a intentar comunicarse.

– ¡Capitán¡Capitán Bernadotte!

– ¿Ann¿Eres tú?

–Sí. Escucha: todos los de Inteligencia están sanos y salvos. Pero…

– ¿Qué¿Pasó algo?

–…Tenemos infiltrados de Milenio. Hasta ahora silencié a uno solo, pero puede ser que hayan más…

– ¿De qué grupo era?

–Grupo no sé, pero era de los que transfirieron de Marina hace tres meses, si eso te sirve.

–Ann…–empezó Pip

–Voy a ver a los invitados. Si hay traidores dentro seguro que se enteraron de donde están; lo mejor será que los lleve a otro lugar…

– ¡Los zeppelines llegarán en diez minutos¡Además hay uno que se está separando de la trayectoria principal!

– ¡Bueno, ya entendí¡No nací ayer, Pip, sé lo que hago!

–Eso espero…recuerda que tienes dos vidas que salvar. Y si te llega a pasar algo juro que no me hago responsable.

–No te responsabilices entonces, que yo no te obligo. ¡Cambio y fuera!

Se despidió de los miembros de Inteligencia y se alejó del lugar. Ellos ya eran grandes, y además tenían suficientes municiones como para defenderse en caso de ser atacados.

Recorrió los pasillos en un trote bastante ligero, casi corriendo, de puntillas, porque no quería ser descubierta. No era algo exactamente fácil, ya que era mucha la prisa que tenía, tanta que el corazón se agitaba desesperado en su pecho joven. Tenía que protegerlos, sería su culpa entera si algo llegase a sucederles. Sólo tenía una opción, entonces. No es que no quisiera entrar allí, pero sentía que profanaría ese lugar si no lo usaba para lo que había sido diseñado…

Abrió la puerta desesperada. Ellos ya estaban dentro, cómodamente ubicados.

– ¡Ann¿Dónde estabas?

–Nos vamos de aquí. ¡Ahora!–gritó ella, apenas pudo recuperar su voz.

– ¿Qué?–repitió Alexandra, incrédula–¿Tan pronto?

– ¡No discutas!–le dijo Ann, ya casi fuera de sí. Sintió que la mirada de su preceptor se clavaba inevitablemente en sus manos y rostro, irregularmente salpicados de sangre.

– ¡Cómo me has dicho, enana?

Esto era más de lo que alguien como ella podía soportar. No sería una Hellsing pura, pero era pariente bastante cercana a ellos. La ira y la indignación se le subieron a la cabeza, y estallaron irremediablemente.

–Me estás cansando. Una palabra más y te juro que…

– ¿Qué _qué_, eh, Boyle? No eres más que una enana malcriada, una plebeya que pretende ser princesa…

¡Esto era demasiado! El arma se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la frente de Collins.

–Dame un motivo y te juro que lo haré. –Ann la miró por unos segundos firmemente a los ojos, con la furia desbordante y pujante por salir. Se deleitó en el miedo que estaba imponiendo en la otra, disfrutando su evidente supremacía. Luego dio media vuelta y se acercó a la caja más cercana.

–No sé para qué diablos sacaron todo de lugar. –Murmuró furiosa, guardando nuevamente sus libros. –No me dan más que problemas; no sé para qué los traje.

–Ann, tus ojos…

– ¡Brian, hazme el favor de llevarme la comida!–le interrumpió ella, poniéndole en sus brazos un bolso bastante pesado. Luego le alcanzó una caja llena de libros, mientras que Alex tomó otra más liviana.

–No se separen por nada del mundo¿entendido?–dijo ella, mirándolos. Abrió la puerta y les indicó el frío pasillo con su cabeza. Silenciosamente los tres muchachos salieron del calabozo que oficiaba de cuarto de Victoria Ceres.

Lo último que querían los dos invitados era volver a andar por esos corredores helados, donde parecía no haber vida. Caminaban muy despacio, ya que Ann se esforzaba sobremanera en no errar en el camino. Ella sabía perfectamente que el circuito subterráneo de la mansión era el mejor laberinto que alguna vez se hubiera construido, ya que cualquiera que no conociese la forma de salir moriría o de frío, o de hambre, o de cansancio. Había momentos en que ella se detenía ante una bifurcación, pensando lo mejor posible en la decisión que debía tomar. De ella dependían esos dos inútiles que la acompañaban: esa engreída noble y el inepto pero buen preceptor. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de andar, la joven guía se detuvo.

– ¿Qué pasa?–preguntó el asistente.

Rápidamente, Ann dejó en el suelo todo lo que llevaba. Sacó de la mochila que estaba a sus espaldas una tiza y empezó a trazar círculos concéntricos con ella.

– ¡Rápido, entren en el círculo!–les gritó.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?–murmuró Alexandra, perpleja.

– ¡Sólo entren!

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron a ciegas. Ann desenvainó rápidamente su espada, y se quedó esperando. Y entonces, cuando el mayor de los tres estaba a punto de preguntar si eso era una broma…

Una explosión sacudió todo el pasillo. Segundos después se empezaron a oír pasos que resonaban en los sólidos muros de piedra, y tras una densa columna de humo aparecieron ellos. Una veintena de hombres, todos vestidos de la misma manera, enfundados de forma tal que sólo eran visibles sus rostros. Todos ellos apuntaron sus armas a Ann, quien los miraba expectante.

–Ya era hora. Creí que no llegarían nunca, _basura inmunda_.

–Apunten…

–_Veamos que tan bueno es "El último batallón"._

– ¡FUEGO!

Una gran balacera gruesa se cernió sobre la chica. Horrorizado, Brian le tapó los ojos instintivamente a Alexandra, para que no viera su muerte. Pero entonces, cuando ambos ya estaban a punto de encomendarse a Dios y todos los santos…

Un silbido helado rasgó el aire.

Brian abrió los ojos.

Los cohetes estallaban frente a él, cortados a la mitad. Su mirada se dirigió desesperadamente en todas direcciones, buscándola, hasta que finalmente la halló. _En el aire_. Su cuerpo se contorneaba ágilmente en el aire, esquivando con absoluta facilidad las municiones gruesísimas que le habían lanzado. Esa brillante espada se movía cual extensión de su brazo, cortando de tajo todo lo que tuviese por delante, ya fueran balas, armas, o incluso cuerpos. Sin poder hablar observaba como los últimos se convertían en arena y polvo grisáceo ni bien los tocaba la resplandeciente hoja.

Repentinamente las vio venir hacia ellos: esquirlas. Esquirlas larguísimas, de varios centímetros de largo, afiladas como puñales. Ahora sí que estaban perdidos, no había escapatoria. Pero ni bien las primeras se acercaron al borde del círculo, se desintegraron automáticamente. No estaban más allí. Ése era el poder del círculo, entonces. Ni la sangre, ni el polvo, ni nada les llegaba a tocar sus cuerpos. Estaban impolutos, protegidos encima de ese escudo defensivo, mientras no salieran de él, claro.

Pero las cosas estaban desarrollándose demasiado bien para durar. Alexandra, creyendo que el peligro había pasado, puso un pie fuera del domo protector. Lamentablemente, o tal vez justamente por eso, un soldado se abalanzo sobre ella. La chica, presa del pánico, no se movió ni una pulgada, mas en cambio gritó con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pulmones.

– ¡Estúpida!–le dijo Ann medio segundo más tarde, cuando cortó por la mitad al atacante. La otra chica no tenía ni energías para responder a semejante comentario, pero su reacción fue un claro espejo de lo que sentía. Asustada, trastabilló una y otra vez hasta que pudo retornar dentro del círculo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una clara expresión de horror.

La batalla se extendió por unos minutos más, en los que Ann destajó cuerpos a su libre albedrío. Sus movimientos a cada momento eran más imperceptibles y certeros, dignos del más experto samurai o del mejor maestro en esa disciplina. Finalmente, el último efectivo se desintegró gritando de dolor. Apenas cansada, Ann se acercó a los muchachos.

– ¿Están bien?– les preguntó ella, mientras se sacudía todo el polvo que la cubría. Brian asintió, mas Alexandra aún no podía hablar; su rostro aún conservaba la expresión de palpable terror. –Entonces, vámonos.

Recién cinco minutos después, finalmente llegaron. Debían haber descendido mucho, ya que hasta Ann empezaba a dar señales de tener frío. Mientras tanto, los otros dos realmente estaban empezando a resfriarse, ya que de a ratos estornudaban. Dudaron un poco al entrar, ya que lo que veían era una helada mazmorra, en donde era más probable morir congelado que sobrevivir. Finalmente accedieron, y lo primero que hicieron al ingresar fue tender las mantas en una especie de cama, de forma tal que los resguardase de las bajas temperaturas. Cuando terminaron, y luego de un rato de silencio, Ann habló.

– ¿Se sienten bien?–preguntó, mirando preocupada a sus acompañantes. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

– ¿Bien¿¡BIEN?–chilló Alexandra, fuera de sí– ¡Cómo te atreves a preguntarnos eso¡No sé cómo estamos vivos¡Y todo gracias a…a ti!

–Eh, por favor…cálmate¿quieres?–dijo Brian, intentando vanamente de conciliar a la chica

– ¡No me callo nada¡No señor!–dijo la chica, roja de la furia– ¡Desde que llegamos aquí no hemos tenido un segundo de tranquilidad¡¿Qué pretendes, Boyle, llevándonos aquí! Mi padre tenía razón cuando me advirtió de ti y tu familia.

–No te entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Ann¡Ella nos está haciendo un favor!

– ¿A esto llamas un favor!–Collins levantó su dedo apuntando a Ann–Yo sé lo que quieres: nos trajiste hasta aquí para matarnos de frío y luego comernos¿no? Pues no será así, no señor¡yo me voy¡Yo no seré tu _almuerzo_!

– ¿Qué quieres decir?–preguntó Brian, que no entendía nada.

– Quiero decir que es mejor que te alejes de esa…esa…esa… ¡_vampiro_!

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Brian trataba de digerir la información, incapaz de comprender cómo la chica decía una barbaridad semejante. Alexandra respiraba agitadamente, luego de haber dicho lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, Ann estaba impasible, aparentemente sin preocuparse por tamaña acusación. Luego de unos segundos en los que jugeteó inocentemente con sus pulgares, tomó aire para responder.

–Qué suerte, parece que Sir Collins te dijo como diferenciar a un no-muerto de un ser humano normal…bueno, eso me ahorra algunas explicaciones.

– ¡Monstruo¡Aléjate de mi, abominación!–vociferó la chica, y se desmayó.

–Ann¿es cierto?–preguntó el preceptor.

La aludida se rió, y acomodándose en el suelo frío, se dispuso a hablar.

–Podría decirse que sí… En fin, es algo muy largo y difícil de explicar, especialmente si no sabes mucho del tema.

–No me matarás¿no?

– ¿Para qué?–preguntó ella–No gano nada; Sir Integra me mataría. Además, no me gusta matar. Y si no te molesta que te de un consejo, mejor duerme un poco, que la pelea da para largo. Buenas noches.

* * *

Hola! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el fic en tanto tiempo (de seguro creyeron q se había muerto), pero ya volví! Finalmente las preguntas clave del FAQ se están contestando…y ahora ya quedan…quedan… (cuenta las preguntas ya resueltas)…quedan… ¡2 preguntas! Sip! Espero haber hecho un capi tan largo como los primeros, con mucha acción digna de los tomos 6 y 7 (porq del 8 en adelante brilla por su ausencia, jeje)

Para los que se llegaron a preguntar y a los q no también… "_Gott_ _mit uns_" es una frase q aparece en el círculo q tiene Alucard en los guantes, y que según dice Thess en "Fixation" (excelente fic, por supuesto) significa "Dios con nosotros" en alemán… (seh, alemán…después de todo, esto es Hellsing…XP)

Off topic: Ya me vi como 1000 veces el trailer d los OVAs…XDD Excelente avance, pero lástima que no salió Schodinger! Además, siempre q veo la escena de The Dawn del Mayor comiendo me sale decir: "Gordo¡AFLOJÁ CON LA SALCHICHA VIENESA!" XDD …. Jeje… la "salchicha vienesa"…jeje…se me ocurre un chiste de doble sentido, pero nah, queda mal…la "salchicha vienesa"… Maldición, el foro d DP me corrompe la mente!

Off topic: VOY A VER A THE RASMUS EL 29 D MARZO! YA TENGO LAS ENTRADAS!

Saludos! Y recuerden…"_If u giv me dah pawa of 'chancla' i will punch yeh in da face!"_


	12. Purest person's requiem

**Hellsing no Uta**

_

* * *

_

Oh¿donde ha ido mi corazón?

_Atrapado en los ojos de un extraño_

_Quisiera volver a creer en todo, sabiendo nada_

**Fields of Innocence (Evancescence)

* * *

**

Capítulo 12: Réquiem de la persona más pura

No supo cuánto realmente había dormido. Lo único de lo que era conciente fue de que se había dormido poco después de que se desmayara Alexandra Collins. ¿Pero dónde estaba? No se dio cuenta hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró en la fría mazmorra, cubierto por una colcha. Un poco más lejos estaba Alexandra, igualmente arropada. Entonces todo le vino a la cabeza nuevamente, y recordó lo vivido hasta ese momento.

– ¿Ya despertaste?–le dijo una voz. El joven preceptor se sentó institintivamente.

– ¿Asustado? Vamos, te dije que no te haría nada. ¿No muerdo, sabes?

–Ann–murmuró el muchacho. Ella no lo escuchó y, sin dejar de darle la espalda, siguió hablando.

–Tienes el sueño ligero; apenas dormiste media hora. Lo mejor es que sigas descansando… Si gastas mucha energía te enfermarás.

¿Realmente era cierto lo que había dicho Collins antes de desmayarse¿Realmente la siempre desconcertante Ann Marie Boyle era una vampiresa? Es cierto, ella era multifacética y siempre sorprendía con una salida que uno jamás habría imaginado de ella, pero llegar a ese extremo…

– ¿No confías en mí, Brian? Te dije que no te mataría.

–Pero…¿Cómo lo supiste?–preguntó él, perplejo.

Ella rió por lo bajo, y siguió hablando.

–Mejor vuelve a dormir, lo necesitarás, te lo aseguro.

Brian suspiró, resignado a no sacarle ni una palabra de más a la chica. Entonces, cuando miró para abajo, se encontró con algo: unas gotas de sangre en el suelo. Inmediatamente llevó su vista hacia la puerta, y se halló mirando una enorme estrella de cinco puntas encerrada en un círculo, y delante de él, con un profundo corte en un brazo y un cuchillo en otra mano...

–Ann¿qué te hiciste en el brazo?

–Nada que te importe–le cortó ella, tajante.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

–Tengo derecho a que me digas qué estás haciendo. Aunque no lo entienda.

La chica suspiró, rendida.

– ¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?

–Sí.

– ¿Aunque no etiendas nada?

–Sí.

Ann sonrió se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra, cara a cara con Brian.

–Y bien... ¿por dónde empiezo?

– ¿Porqué nos proteges¿Por qué no lo haces con todo el colegio?

–Las únicas personas de este colegio que me ayudaron hasta ahora son ustedes dos.

–Eso no es cierto–refutó él.–Francesca, tu asistente de primero, te ayudó.

–Ja, como si no.–respondió ella, riendo sacrásticamente. –Francesca me puso en esta basura de grupo. Al grupo lo manejan la hermana menor de Collins y su amiguita Michelle, esas dos racistas que no aguantan nada que no sea puramente inlgés. Ellas fueron las que me insultaron en primero, por mi color de piel. Francesca lo vio todo y no hizo nada por defenderme. ¿No leíste los archivos de actas¿No leíste lo que pasó?

–Le tiraste un chuchillo a Michelle. ¡La podrías haber matado!

– ¡Y lástima que no lo hice!–siseó la chica–El acta dice sólo lo que _yo_ hice, y no lo que _ella_ dijo. –Su voz tomó un tono burlesco– "Aléjate de nosotras, sudaca _proddy_¿no te das cuenta que ensucias el piso?" Ese tipo de basura es la que lleva al mundo a esto.

– ¿_Sudaca_¿_Proddy_¿Por qué te lo dijeron? Tú no eres protestante¿cierto?

–Yo no. Mi padre era inglés, devoto protestante, y mi madre una agnóstica.

Brian tragó saliva. Apesadumbrado, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

– ¿Por qué dibujaste eso?

–Alquimia, y de la más vieja, la verdadera. Fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí.

– ¿Funciona, no?

–El cículo era uno de esos. Si no hubieran entrado no estarían vivos.

Brian se dio cuenta que el brazo de Ann seguía sangrando.

– ¿No puedes evitar usar tu sangre esta vez?

–No, si quiero que el cículo sea más fuerte. Es cierto, podría usar tiza, pero se borraría... La última vez que alguien le puso sangre a este sello fue hace 20 años.

–Pero, Ann, no tienes porqué hacer esto. Nosotros no te obligamos.

–Te dije que yo elegí traerlos acá. Es mi problema.

–Pero...

–Es suficiente–dijo Ann tajante, remarcando la última palabra. Cuando hizo un ademán para irse, el chico la detuvo.

– ¡Espera!–dijo el apresuradamente.

– ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

–Yo... ¿por qué murieron tus padres?–Brian se sintió culpable por su curiosidad, por preguntarle algo tan personal.

–Realmente no lo sé todavía. Hago todo lo que puedo por averiguarlo, pero todavía no tengo una respuesta.

Ann dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir frente a la puerta. Pero algo la detuvo. El ambiente se había llenado de inscripciones que desconocía, las cuales cubrían toda la superficie. Miró en derredor infructuosamente, tratando de controlar el pánico que pugnaba por salir. Y entonces, cuando estaba empezando a asustarse en serio, unas voces resonaron en su mente.

* * *

– _¡Maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN!_

–_Scott ¡son demasiados¡No podremos!_

_BUM. Una explosión resonó en todo el espacio, dándoles unos pocos minutos para ganar ventaja. No había tiempo para vacilar, sólo para pensar rápido._

– _¡Váyanse por las escaleras de emergencia! Yo las cubriré. Cuando salgas, toma el auto y ve a casa._

– _¡Scott…!_

– _¡Papá…!_

– _¿QUÉ ESPERAS¡VETE!_

_Otra explosión llenó de humo el ambiente. Eugenia no podía esperar, tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y echó a correr por un estrecho corredor. En un momento, se encontró con un ascensor con las puertas abiertas, y no dudó en entrar._

–_Ann, escucha: pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, no salgas de aquí. ¿Entiendes?_

_La niñita asintió callada, incapaz de hablar. Con una tiza su madre trazó un círculo, luego otro apenas más pequeño, y luego otros dos. En el espacio que había quedado en el medio, la mujer trazaba símbolos y escribía frases que la niña apenas distinguía, presa del pánico y el terror._

_Habían llegado a destino. Con un tintineo, la puerta se abrió. A medida que pasaba eso, una figura se hacía más visible: un hombre, apenas mayor que su madre, vestido con sotana y campera. Sus ojos fuera de sí delataban sus intenciones, que terminaron de quedar claras cuando pudo ver un par de bayonetas dispuestas de tal manera que formaban una cruz. Ann sabía que estaban en peligro, y la visión de su madre ahogando un grito de sorpresa, miedo y desesperación no hacía más que incrementar y certificar sus pensamientos._

– _¡Padre!–dijo la mujer, con la voz casi desmayada, en un perfecto italiano._

– _El Señor prueba a los rectos; los malvados y aquellos que son violentos condenan su alma. Los ojos puros y los corazones rectos no están hechos para la violencia. Esos son actos de seres diabólicos, para adoradores de falsos dioses. Eugenia¿cómo pudiste traicionarnos? _

–_Sabes que nunca quise hacer lo mismo que tú–le respondió la mujer–. Si mis padres te llamaron cuando estaba detenida, fue porque ellos querían que fuera una Iscariote, no yo. Tampoco quiero que Ann lo sea. _

– _Esta es mi última advertencia; Eugenia, aún tienes tiempo de salvarla–dijo el clérigo, en obvia alusión a la niña. – ¿Dónde se queda¿Con nosotros o con esos paganos?_

–_Pero¿porqué¿Por qué matarla?_

–_Tienes dos opciones: salva su alma o condénala para siempre._

–_Yo ya hice una elección, Padre. Ann estará mejor en Inglaterra._

–_Es una lástima. Siempre pensé que eras más inteligente, Eugenia. Pero ahora…ya no hay nada más que hacer. Apártate y deja que termine mi trabajo._

–_No–respondió ella, mirándolo con decisión. –Tendrás que matarme primero._

–_Adiós, pequeña Ann Marie Boyle. Descansa en paz en el limbo._

_Varias bayonetas se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Ann, dispuestas a matarla. Ella cerró los ojos, horrorizada, sin entender lo que estaba pasando…_

_Pero las armas nunca llegaron a clavarse. Sintió que alguien la abrazaba, y cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, se encontró con su madre. Ella la había salvado, pero a un precio muy alto._

– _¡Mamá!–murmuró ella, paralizada._

–_Chica tonta–dijo en voz baja el hombre. Se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Eugenia, y después de cerrarle delicadamente los ojos y quitar las bayonetas que la habían traspasado, apuntó con una de ellas a la pequeña._

–_Me estás dando mucho trabajo, niña–dijo él._

_Pero por fin Ann había recuperado el habla. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó al hombre._

– _¡Cómo te atreves! Tú…¡tu mataste a mi mami!–Sintió como si una energía nunca antes conocida se apoderara de ella, y ahora dirigía sus acciones. Esas palabras no eran las suyas. Impulsivamente, sacó del abrigo de su madre un pequeño cuchillo, que ella solía llevar para defensa personal. Furiosa y hambrienta de venganza, lanzó la pequeña arma blanca hacia el rostro del clérigo._

_Sin embargo, fue lo último que pudo decir. Mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caían en el suelo, producto de una herida que ella misma le había causado al hombre, una balacera se cernió sobre ella. Malherida y casi al borde de un desmayo, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para escuchar lo que decían unas personas que se acercaban al hombre._

–_Padre Anderson._

– _¿Terminaron con él?–preguntó el llamado Anderson._

–_Dio mucha pelea pero al final lo matamos, Padre–dijo una mujer. A duras penas Ann pudo distinguir que ella tenía cabello rubio y muy cortito._

–_Perfecto–respondió Anderson._

–_Vámonos antes de que venga la policía–dijo otra mujer, de cabello oscuro._

–_La policía no importa, Yumie–murmuró el sacerdote–. No quiero cruzarme con esos paganos._

–Te habías olvidado de eso¿no?–dijo otra voz, distinta de todas las que había oído hasta ese momento.

– ¿Quién eres! –Gritó Ann. – ¿Dónde estás¡Muéstrate!

–Jajajaja–rió la voz, burlándose de la chica–Yo estoy en todos lados y en ninguno, _Ann Marie Boyle_.

– ¡MUÉSTRATE¡ES UNA ORDEN!

–Si tú quieres–dijo la voz. Inmediatamente, fue materializándose una persona: un niño rubio, de la misma altura que ella, pero con unas extrañas orejas de gato sobresaliendo de su cabellera blonda.

–Me lo imaginé–dijo ella por lo bajo, clavando la vista en el uniforme y en el símbolo que lo hacía inconfundible–_Milenio_.

– ¡Muy bien, muy bien!–dijo el chico, mirándola con sorna. –Eres más rápida de lo que esperaba.

–¿A que viniste?–Dijo Ann, enojada por la insolencia del rubio.

–Bien... tengo un mensaje del Mayor para ti: "_no puedes esconderte de nosotros, pequeña fräulein. Cuando sea el momento, mandaré a mi nuevo juguete a por ti._"

– ¿"Nuevo juguete"?–murmuró Ann, tratando de entender a qué se refería. Parpadeó, y sus ojos se encontraron en un nuevo escenario.

Londres estaba completamente destruída, en ruinas. Edificios derrumbados que dejaban un jardín de escombros, de entre los cuales sobresalían el bosque de cuerpos atravesados por las lanzas sanguiolentas. Horror, miedo, sangre, muerte. Muerte. Muertes de pobres inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con esa guerra, muertes de vampiros nazis del Último Batallón, muertes de soldados Católicos. En un claro de ese bosque estaban los suyos, y una sombra, que cuando un rayo de luna la iluminó paralizó el cuerpo de desesperación, temor, de desconcierto.

¿Era realmente él¿Lo era? El cuerpo era mucho más joven de lo que alguna vez ella lo había visto, el cabello no tenía ni una sola cana, la piel era tersa y sin arrugas; pero la verdad era mucho más dura, más dura incluso que esas palabras.

–_Basura... Si la persona muere, ésta se convierte en basura. La basura no es digna de luto. ¿No es así, Integra?_

Esa voz... no podía ser, era mentira, estaba soñando, esto no podía ser verdad... ¡No era verdad¡No, no lo era!

* * *

– ¡Ann¡Ann, por favor, háblame! 

Volvió en sí. Estaba en el sucio y frío calabozo, sin más compañía que Brian y Alexandra. ¿Acaso había soñado eso¿Era real? Brian había apoyado sus manos en los hombros de ella, y la había sacudido para que reaccionara.

– ¿Estás bien, Ann¿Qué te pasó?

De repente entendió todo. El joven enviado de Milenio, el mensaje, lo que había visto... Lo había olvidado por tanto tiempo, y era algo tan simple, pero tan importante también. ¿Pero por qué¿Por qué los traicionaba en un momento así¿Es que siempre había estado del lado de aquellos alemanes? Se miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ya era tan tarde para lamentarse, pero igual siguió llorando, ahora más fuerte.

– ¿Por qué¿Por qué nos traicionó?

Brian sintió que no debía preguntar. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero igual no intervendría más de lo necesario.

Ann sintió como unas manos se se encontraban en su espalda, abrazándola. El no sabía bien qué hacer, sólo atinaba a intentar en vano que dejase de llorar. Ella, por su parte, se sintió sorprendida por el tierno gesto, e igualmente agradecida. Se dejó abandonar por un largo rato en la extraña sensación que le infundían esos brazos que la consolaban y trataban de tranquilizarla.

Una explosión retumbó en toda la mansión, rompiendo el mágico momento. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en el suelo, Brian protegiendo a Ann para que no se lastimara. Tras asegurarse de que él estaba sólo inconsciente, se zafó el abrazo y se puso en pie.

De repente, el auricular que tenía Ann empezó a emitir algunos crujidos, como si la señal viniese con interferencia. Dificultosamente se oyó algo.

–Este es el batallón A. Todos los soldados que estén con vida, por favor repórtense en la sala de conferencias del primer piso. Si hay entre ustedes algún ghoul, no duden en eliminarlo. ¡Recuerden, disparen a la cabeza o al corazón!

Hubo unos crujidos más y la señal terminó por desaparecer. Ann se quedó pensando qué hacer. ¿Debería unírseles, o quedarse en esa fría y sucia celda hasta no sabía cuándo? Brian y Alexandra estaban bastante seguros ahí; después de todo, si había podido contener al vampiro más poderoso de todos por veinte años¿no podría acaso proteger a dos mortales de unos no-muertos freaks? Decidida, se levantó, y luego de tapar a Brian con una de las mantas que allí estaban, se fue.

Tal vez, después de tanto tiempo, había llegado el momento de defender lo que tanto quería.

* * *

¡Volví! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar en tantos meses, ya saben, la escuela consume el 95 de mi tiempo, y el resto lo dediqué a pintar con Photoshop (y es lo más, sabelo). En serio, mil perdones y espero que no haya perdido a todos mis queridos lectores... Por lo pronto, tengo apenas esbozados los próximos capis, así que están avisados de que puedo tardar bastante. 

¿Qué hice en todo este tiempo que no actualizé el fic? Bueno... estudiar, leer (El Código da Vinci rulea, sépanlo, pero no vean la peli, no vale la pena!), estudiar, escuchar música (hay por ahí unos temas depre que están para el fic), estudiar, jugar con el Photoshop (bis), estudiar, leer el foro (y casi no postear), estudiar, dejar posts en Solid&Etc (TOSHINIMICHI-SAMA RULEA!), estudiar, dibujar, estudiar, leer el último capi de Hellsing, estudiar y... ¡estudiar!

¿Se nota que gran parte de mi vida la dedico a _estudiar_?

Hasta el próx capi!

EDIT:nueva imagen del fic en: http/img157.imageshack.us/my.php?imagehellsingnoutaannie020dd.jpg


	13. Show must go on

**Hellsing no Uta **

**Capítulo 13: El show debe continuar **

Ann avanzaba a toda prisa por los corredores fríos y desiertos. En su camino a los pisos superiores, el aire gélido hacía todo lo posible por retenerla, como si le estuviera advirtiendo del peligro de salir de allí, mas ella no le prestó atención y siguió. Cuando finalmente llegó al pie de la escalera principal, percibió el olor de la sangre. A medida que subía la escalera, su olfato se saturaba, y ella luchaba por mantenerse tranquila y no dejarse vencer por la tentación.

Al abrir la puerta un espectáculo macabro hizo su aparición frente suyo: cuerpos, cuerpos de los propios hombres de la organización Hellsing, destrozados, desfigurados, irreconocibles. Por un momento temió que todos ellos hubiesen sido mordidos, pero pudo advertir que aunque lo habían sido, la gran mayoría de los potenciales ghouls había sido silenciada. Como pudo, caminó un poco más entre el semillero, hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: un gran casco, brillante y pesado. Por primera vez se permitió sonreír, aunque irónicamente: ese era el casco de uranio, que recubría a las municiones de la Halconnen de Ceres. Un poco más tranquila, miró detenidamente su mano.

_Hells_ _gate open_

Así que éste era el infierno que tanto ansiaban sembrar los nazis en Londres; debía haberlo imaginado antes. Por las dudas, ante la aparición de un ghoul o un vampiro, desenvainó su espada. Entonces, cuando ya casi había llegado, algo le heló la sangre: un cuerpo desfigurado, destrozado con saña. Miró un brazo que parecía pertenecer al cadáver, y lo encontró lleno de símbolos tatuados, muchos de los cuales desconocía. Sólo había dos personas capaces de hacer eso presentes en el edificio: ella y…

–…_Seres_

Definitivamente, eso lo había hecho Seres Victoria, ya que Alucard se encontraba en el campo de batalla, cuidando de Integra y también peleando. Volvió a entretenerse observando el brazo. Lo escrudiñaba detenidamente cuando una voz la volvió a tierra.

– ¡Alto¡¿Quién anda ahí¡Quieto o disparo!

–No se preocupen, soy yo. –Dijo ella, incorporándose.

El hombre bajó el arma y salió de su escondite. Con cuidado, asomó su rostro tras la puerta, y cuando vio quien era, suspiró de alivio.

– ¡Señorita Boyle! –exclamó – ¡Que suerte que llegó!

Ann se abrió paso como pudo entre la montaña de cadáveres y la barricada que habían improvisado en la sala de reuniones. Apenas entró, sus ojos fueron directamente hacia un cuerpo en especial.

– ¿Capitán…?–murmuró. Ellos le asintieron, apesadumbrados.

–No pudimos hacer nada– dijo otro miembro de los Gansos Salvajes.

–Murió salvando a Victoria. –Ann miró un rato más el rostro de Bernadotte, y se levantó.

– ¿Hay alguien gravemente herido?–preguntó. Un par de hombres levantaron la mano. Inmediatamente, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño micrófono, y luego de colocárselo, se lo acercó a sus labios. – ¿Brian¿Me escuchas?

– ¡Ann¿Eres tú¿Pasa algo?

–Necesito que me ayudes.

– ¿Qué dices¡No puedo!

–Te mandaré a los pocos que quedan de los Gansos. Necesito que los recibas en el hall y los lleves con los de Inteligencia.

–Pero¡no sé como llegar hasta ahí! –Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, silencio y luego…– ¡Está todo oscuro!

–En la mochila hay una linterna, la pistola con balas de plata y una lupa. Si te fijas bien, dejé marcas de tiza en las paredes, para que sepas por donde ir.

–Ann, en serio, no sé si pueda… me estás pidiendo mucho.

–No te lo estoy pidiendo¡esto es una ORDEN¡Y como el miembro de mayor rango aquí presente te ordeno que lo hagas, quieras o no¡Cambio y fuera!

Los hombres se quedaron mirándola estupefactos, sorprendidos y asustados ante la determinación en sus palabras. Ella había terminado bruscamente la conversación, seca. ¿Cómo no ser así, cuando eres la única persona en condiciones de pelear, cuando tienes tantas vidas a tu cargo? Lejos, Brian comprendió la urgencia, y se dispuso a cumplir la orden. _Tengo que creer en mí_, se repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba casi a ciegas en la piedra helada, _debo_ _creer en mí, y no decepcionarlos, ahora que me necesitan_.

Cuando ella los vio alejarse, respiró aliviada. Una parte de su trabajo estaba hecha: proteger a los supervivientes: pero quedaba otra. Lentamente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un papel un tanto arrugado y amarillento, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito. No era agradable, pero era su misión en su más pura esencia y, como tal, debía de cumplirse al margen de toda emoción y pensamiento subjetivo. Muy en su interior había temido por este momento, había rezado para que no llegase desde el preciso instante que se le informó de él, mas a estas alturas era inevitable. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba una duda: si el traidor, venido desde las mismas entrañas de la organización, era realmente él… ¿no habría puesto ya al corriente de la estrategia a su nuevo amo? De ser así, a Sir Islands y su gente no les quedaba otra opción más que un corte de raíz: usar la bomba, el arma que ella más despreciaba, de entre todas las usadas durante la historia de la humanidad. Se permitió sonreír cuando pensó en eso; aquél era uno de los pocos secretos que ellas compartían. Si tan sólo el avance no se hubiera utilizado para tan negros fines, entonces este tipo de cosas no estarían sucediendo. Los libros se lo habían comprobado: con el correr del tiempo, había ganado terreno la despersonalización y el maldito egocentrismo, siendo esas armas de destrucción masiva uno de los exponentes significativos de la época. Así como venían las cosas, pensaba seguido, el fin del mundo no estaba tan lejos.

– _¡Por fin me das la razón! Este mundo no tiene escapatoria; al final, lo que iluminó al hombre terminará destruyéndolo. ¿No te parece?_

– ¿Estás tan segura? No sé, yo todavía tengo esperanzas de que alguien sensato los salve.

Suspiró y entró en lo que alguna vez había sido la ultrablindada sala de reuniones del RTC, ahora casi irreconocible. La sangre formaba charcos hacían imposible caminar por el lugar, no sin sentirse mal por aquella extraña combinación de olores que producía la carnicería que había tenido lugar allí. Cuando miró su reflejo en aquel horroroso espejo, tuvo que luchar contra sus impulsos oscuros por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente pudo llegar hasta una ventana destrozada. Apoyó su mano sobre el marco, y contempló la ciudad desde lejos.

La luna se había teñido de un color rojo sanguíneo, que sumado a los edificios derrumbados y a los cadáveres de la gente que había muerto sin saber por qué, formaba un paisaje digno de un cuento de terror.

– ¿El infierno será así…?–murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que un vidrio roto le había hecho un corte en su mano.

– ¿Tanto te asusta¡Pero si esto es apenas un adelanto!

Esa voz la había sorprendido mientras estaba pensando. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando al dueño.

–Creí que eras más alta… ¡qué lástima!

Cuando ella se dio vuelta, se encontró con el niño que había visto en la mazmorra más grande. Estaba encima de una mesa que estaba apoyada contra la pared, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con una pierna.

–Todavía no me contestaste quién eres –dijo Ann.

* * *

– ¡Por fin! –dijo Brian, cuando llegó, acompañado por los Gansos y por Alexandra, a la puerta metálica 

– ¿Es aquí? –preguntó uno de los heridos.

–Si –asintió él. –Alguien que golpee la puerta, por favor.

Otro del grupo golpeó la puerta. Inmediatamente, se oyeron otros sutiles golpecitos.

– ¿Y eso? –murmuró Brian

–Código Morse –respondió otro. Hubo un breve intercambio de mensajes mediante el código, tras lo cual se abrió la puerta.

–Buenas noches, señores –dijo un hombre alto y serio, recibiéndoles.

–Gra… –Brian había empezado a hablar, pero se cortó en seco. Por una milésima de segundo se quedó callado, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados, y miraron para atrás. Luego, cayó desmayado.

–Ya me estaba aburriendo este tipo –murmuró alguien.

–Ah, también venía con ellos, señorita.

Alexandra Collins se sacudía el polvo con ímpetu. Mientras lo hacía, siguió hablando.

–Átenlo y sáquenlo de mi vista –dijo, inyectando rabia en cada palabra. Cuando se cerró la puerta, le acercaron la mejor silla del lugar. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó colgado en el respaldo, y se sentó.

– ¿Desea beber algo, señorita?

–Vino y licor de chocolate. –Extendió la mano, y en poco tiempo le acercaron un vaso.

– ¿Fue fácil atraparlo, señorita?

–Pan comido – Respondió. Mientras tomaba un sorbo, se acomodó en la silla y prosiguió. – Que me perdone la dueña de casa, pero Boyle es una tonta. Pero si hay alguien que odio más que a un vampiro o a un tonto, es a un traidor.

* * *

–Bueno…–el chico pegó un salto, giró, y la miró boca abajo, haciendo equilibrio con un brazo. –depende. No recuerdo mi verdadero nombre (tampoco importa tanto)… pero el Doc me llama… Schödinger.

* * *

¡EL FIC REVIVIÓ! hehehe, ahora que finalmente han terminado las clases (y en mi caso, el polimodal tb) prometo terminar el fic... solo espero que todavía me queden lectores interesados en seguir leyendo... uuU

Así que ya saben, lo único que les queda es darme su opinión. Recuerden, gente: _no le niegues una firma o un review a quien se lo merece... _¡hace milagros!

¡Nos vemos!


	14. No fear

**Hellsing no Uta **

**Capítulo 14: Sin miedo**

–Bueno…depende. No recuerdo mi verdadero nombre (tampoco importa tanto)… pero el Doc me llama… Schödinger

Ann miró fijamente al chico. Delgado, casi esquelético, pero con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre. Al parecer, sus habilidades debían de ser similares o iguales a las de ella, lo cual era tanto una ventaja como un problema. Sin embargo, había algo en él que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Hubiera querido estudiarlo más, pero un sonido captó su atención por completo.

En efecto, atrás de ella los pocos vidrios que aún quedaban en pie crujían al romperse. Apenas se dio vuelta, cuando sintió que una mano sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca y tironeaba de ella.

– ¡Jugemos, fraülein!–dijo el chico, mientras ella instintivamente cubría con su brazo su rostro. Fue consciente de como algunas esquirlas rozaban su piel, ignorando si la lastimaban o no. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, se dio cuenta de que la presión había desaparecido, y abrió los ojos.

No pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

No estaba fuera de la mansión, como había previsto que obviamente sucedería, sino en un ambiente completamente inesperado. Sí, inesperado, pero igualmente familiar.

– _¿La tienda departamental?_– murmuró. Era imposible olvidar ese lugar, después de lo vivido ahí. Por un segundo dejó completamente lo que estaba haciendo ahí, y se quedó observando el tétrico escenario. El patio de comidas estaba tal como lo recordaba: esparcido de cadáveres de humanos inocentes, tanto niños como adultos… y sangre, mucha sangre. La nostalgia se apoderó de ella, y dio innumerables vueltas, prestando atención a cada rincón, sorprendiéndose con detalles que habían formado parte de una etapa no tan lejana. Inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron hacia una puerta que conocía muy bien: la salida de emergencia. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a rozar la manija con los dedos cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

– _Es tarde. Ellos están muertos y no volverán._

–Me estoy aburriendo… ¡quiero jugar!– se escuchó decir a Schödinger a lo lejos. Ann identificó de dónde provenía la voz, y se dispuso a buscarlo, pero cuando quiso hacerlo sintió como algo sujetaba su pie y la hacía caer. Al voltearse, un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna.

Lentamente, los cuerpos de algunos fallecidos se habían puesto de pie. Andar torpe, ojos rojizos y vacíos, gruñidos de ultratumba: ghouls. Mejor dicho, ghouls freaks, porque hasta los niños estaban en ese estado. El que estaba agarrado a su tobillo tenía las manos heladas como hielo, y parecía particularmente reacio a liberar a su presa. Durante los últimos seis años, el recuerdo de esa fatídica noche había sido la más horrenda de todas sus pesadillas, y ahora regresaban como la peor de las realidades. De esta forma, el pasado y el presente se conjugaron en un pánico que paralizó a Ann de pies a cabeza. Contra todo pronóstico, había perdido el aplomo y la seguridad que le eran características y ahora trataba inútilmente de huir, agarrándose de lo primero que tuviera enfrente. Su captor tiró aún más fuerte que antes y ella lloró desesperada, con una mente bloqueada por el miedo y que solo repetía la película de aquella tragedia.

* * *

_Ann_ _rebosaba de felicidad. Papá Scott le había prometido que la llevaría de compras si se esforzaba en el colegio y ella, decidida a no decepcionarlo, había estudiado con más tenacidad de lo común. En consecuencia, cuando vio sus calificaciones él acordó que irían los tres el próximo día libre. Luego de varias horas, las manos de la niña sostenían dos bolsas llenas de libros de ciencia para niños, egiptología, literatura fantástica, e incluso un tomo enorme lleno de fotos de paisajes nórdicos._

–_Querido¿no te parece que Ann está creciendo? –dijo en un momento Eugenia, la madre._

– _¿En serio?–Scott la miró a su hija, a lo que ella respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Contagiado, el hombre aseguró – ¡Si señor¡Ann está más alta¡Serás más alta que papá!_

–_Yo quiero ser más alta que yo– reflexionó la niña, con rostro pensativo. _

_Los tres se dirigían, entre comentarios y risas, al patio de comidas. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por entrar, algo llamó la atención de los padres._

– _¿No hueles algo?–preguntó Eugenia._

–_Es… ¡es humo!–dijo Scott. _

– _¿Un incendio?_

–_No lo sé… _

_De repente, un grito rasgó el aire. Inmediatamente ellos se dieron vuelta._

_Un ghoul había aparecido de la nada, y su mano estaba aferrada al pie de Ann. Ella lloraba del susto, incapaz de ofrecer resistencia al demoníaco ser. Su madre corrió donde se encontraba su hija lo más rápido que pudo, e intentó liberarla, pero era imposible. _

– _¡ATRÁS!–Gritó el padre. Sacó del interior de su traje una pequeña pero práctica pistola, y de un certero balazo a la cabeza eliminó a la criatura. Ann, llorando, se hundió en el abrazo de su madre._

–_Vamos, Annie, levántate por favor. _

–_La salida de emergencia del patio de comidas está más cerca del auto –murmuró Scott, mordiéndose un labio de los nervios._

– _¿Y si probamos por el ascensor? –propuso la madre. –Será más rápido._

–_No creo–respondió el hombre, mirando por el espacio que había entre las escaleras mecánicas –. Mira._

_En efecto, había un centenar de ghouls que se acercaban a las escaleras por los pasillos de los pisos inferiores. _

– _¿Y ahora que hacemos?_

–_Hay una salida que tiene una alarma. –Recordó el padre de Ann. –Si la activamos mandará una señal a la central de policía. Con suerte, en diez minutos o menos le avisarán a Integral._

–_De acuerdo. –Dijo ella, y se volvió a su hija. – Ann, prepárate para correr._

_Scott_ _se apresuró a correr a la puerta indicada, y la abrió de una patada. De inmediato empezó a sonar una alarma, tan fuerte que era realmente molesta. Cuando regresó con su mujer e hija, ella le habló nerviosa._

– _¡Scott, mira!– él miró hacia donde le señalaba Eugenia, y vio algo que le heló la sangre: un ghoul atravesado por una bayoneta._

– _¡Son _ellos…

– _¿Cómo llegaron aquí?_

–_Pensémoslo después. Vámonos AHORA._

_Eugenia tomó la mano de su hija y se dirigió junto a su marido al patio de comidas. A medida que lo cruzaban, Ann lo miró de reojo: desierto. Sin embargo, cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta de emergencia, los ghouls estaban copando el lugar. Scott Boyle no dudó en dispararles, aunque sólo para ganar tiempo. Las balas, si bien eran de plata bendecida, no alcanzaban para la gran cantidad de no-muertos. _

_Mientras andaban por los corredores a toda velocidad, se encontraron con más enemigos.

* * *

_

Las escenas pasaban rápidas por su mente, haciéndola llorar. ¡Cuánto dolor, cuánto sufrimiento que le causaban esos recuerdos! Las lágrimas caían como una catarata de sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo lentamente abandonaba la lucha. La heredera del Shinigami estaba casi al borde de la derrota.

Pero entonces…

Algo pasó a su costado con gran velocidad, cortando el aire. Inmediatamente, sintió como la fuerza que tiraba de su pie había desaparecido, y respiró aliviada.

– ¡Lenta!–le reprocharon. Aún en el suelo, levantó la cabeza para ver quién le había hablado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que frente a ella estaba…

–… _¡Prisma!_– cuando se incorporó, la muñeca le dio una bofetada que la dejó nuevamente en el suelo.

–Tonta¿de que te sirven tus doce años de entrenamiento, si te rindes a la primera dificultad¡Sécate esas lágrimas y camina!

–Tienes razón. –Se puso de pie, y le preguntó –Por cierto¿qué haces aquí?

–Te dije que no te dejaría sola¿recuerdas?

Los ghouls cerraban cada vez más el círculo. Ann se ajustó los guantes y desenvainó su espada, lista para pelear. Prisma flotaba, ingrávida y con cara de aburrimiento.

–Son pocos – indicó.

No tomó demasiado tiempo, pero el hecho de que la superasen holgadamente en número fue un favor que le jugó en contra. Cuando desapareció el último no-muerto, necesitó unos segundos más para reponer energías. Antes de seguir su camino, se volteó y le habló a su compañera.

– Gracias. Ey¿no vienes?

–Es tu lucha, no la mía. No tiene gracia si yo peleo¿no? Demuéstrame que el entrenamiento valió la pena.

–Bueno, ya entendí. Nos vemos.

Cuando cruzó el portal que comunicaba el patio de comidas con el resto de la tienda tuvo que parpadear varias veces para estar segura de que no estaba soñando.

Una vez más, había cambiado de sitio. Ahora estaba parada sobre una plataforma, mirando directamente a su oponente, aunque los separaba una gran distancia. Cuando miró por debajo de sus pies, tuvo que contener la respiración: donde debía estar el suelo se encontraba un gran río de lava volcánica. Era tal el calor que desprendía que de sólo mirarlo ella sintió como empezaba a sudar.

–Tardaste bastante, fraülein. –dijo Schödinger, quien estaba cómodamente apoyado en la pared del otro lado.

Mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, se percató de que había un par de trapecios, cada uno en los extremos del nuevo escenario y al alcance de ellos dos; mientras que en el centro se hallaba una gran estructura cónica que sostenía y mantenía tensada una larga cuerda.

–Juguemos ahí–dijo él, señalando el dispositivo. Ann lo miró más detenidamente, le parecía algo familiar.

–Primero elongaré. –Advirtió ella. El niño-gato soltó una risotada antes de contestarle.

– ¡Elonga todo lo que quieras! Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirme. ¡El Mayor hará que esta noche sea eterna!

Luego de preparar sus músculos, Ann se quitó el blazer y dejó en el suelo su espada. A continuación, sacó una banda elástica y se recogió el pelo. Pero cuando miró para abajo…

– ¿Buscabas esto?–le preguntó él, mientras sonreía desagradablemente, jugueteando con su espada.

– ¡Suéltala!– le gritó su dueña, mas la criatura le hizo caso omiso.

–Bonito ejemplar –murmuró examinándola. Cuidadosamente pasó un dedo por el filo de la hoja, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver la herida que le había hecho. –Es perfecta.

– ¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!–la chica no podía controlarse; el ver como estaba manipulando algo que era tan preciado para ella era un sufrimiento insoportable.

–No lo haré…–respondió canturreando Schödinger, saboreando cada palabra que pronunciaba. – ¿Creíste que te la haría tan fácil? –Rió muy fuerte. – ¡CLARO QUE NO!

–Tú…–se dijo ella para sus adentros. Se calzó la vaina de su arma al hombro, agarró el trapecio y, con un fuerte impulso, comenzó a balancearse.

Tal como lo había supuesto, el calor no le estaba ayudando demasiado. El aire abrasador estaba donde ella, y las altas temperaturas hacían que sus manos sudaran más de lo normal. Tenía que alcanzar el punto justo para soltar la barra y desplazándose en el aire, llegar a la estructura cónica del medio. Con cada segundo su balanceo la llevaba más alto, más cerca de un giro de 360 grados. Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de dar una vuelta completa…

_¡Ahora!_

Sus manos se separaron de la barra del trapecio y su cuerpo empezó a elevarse por los aires, describiendo círculos, disminuyendo progresivamente su velocidad a medida que llegaba más alto. Cuando llegó a la altura máxima, extendió sus brazos y comenzó a descender lentamente, ligera como una pluma, hasta que aterrizó en otra plataforma del dispositivo. En el otro extremo, su oponente estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho ella para llegar allí. Mientras tanto, observó más detenidamente la estructura sobre la que estaba ahora.

Aquello era lo más surrealista que jamás había podido imaginar. Además de la cuerda principal, otros dos juegos superpuestos en forma de cruz estaban dispuestos en la parte más baja, en una especie de red poco eficiente.

Cuando volvió a mirar su oponente ya estaba allí, espada en mano.

–Por fin jugaré con alguien…–Los ojos del integrante de Milenio brillaron extasiados.

–…tan fuerte como yo. –Los labios de Ann se curvaron en una sonrisa.

* * *

Ya dentro del zeppelín principal, Ceres e Integral caminaban por sus pasillos. En su recorrido se habían encontrado con muchos soldados, los cuales inevitablemente habían muerto a manos de ellas. Luego de eliminar al trigésimo pelotón que se les cruzaba, Victoria suspiró.

–Este lugar es enorme…–murmuró, cansada. Al parecer, sin bien la sangre de Bernadotte había sido de gran ayuda, su energía era limitada.

–Tenemos que encontrar el puente de mando cuanto antes. –Dijo Integral, acomodando una vez más las cintas que sostenían sus variadas armas.

– ¿Nos perdimos?–preguntó ella, más para sí misma que para quien estaba a su lado. La mujer esta a punto de responder, cuando alguien efectuó un disparo.

La primera bala las rozó ligeramente, para luego dejar paso a unas cuantas más. Inmediatamente Ceres extendió la oscuridad que rodeaba a su brazo, formando un domo que las protegía a ambas. Y de repente, la balacera terminó sin previo aviso.

– ¿Que fue eso?– Victoria miraba para todos lados. Para su sorpresa, no sólo los vampiros habían sido eliminados, también sus cuerpos.

–Nunca bajen la guardia –les dijo alguien. Integral automáticamente sacó una pistola. – ¿Me dispararás, Integral? –preguntó la voz.

–Lo haré si no te veo. –Le amenazó.

La joven vampiro emitió una ligera exclamación. Frente a ellas había aparecido una hermosa muñeca de estilo inglés, pelirroja, que usaba un vestido rosa y blanco.

– ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas?

El parecido de la muñeca con su dueña era asombroso, y aún así era imposible que esto estuviera sucediendo. No había ninguna duda: _la profecía se estaba cumpliendo_.

* * *

Ah! Por fin he regresado! Sé que lo estaban pidiendo, y desde ya les agradezco por seguir leyendo... (Nadius se acomoda sobre la silla imitando a L/Ryuuzaki) Al paso que va el manga, mi plan todavía puede vivir.

Gente, ya me quedan sólo 3 semanas de vacaciones. Mi intención por ahora es publicar los dos últimos capítulos en ese tiempo, siempre y cuando no tenga imprevistos (como pasó con este cap, que se retrasó porq papá necesitó la pc para terminar un trabajo). Así que no se preocupen tanto. Lo único malo es q tendré que sacrificar la lectura de Death Note y postergar la de SaiKano. En fin, todo sea por terminar esta historia.

Y recuerden, toda sugerencia es bienvenida. Sólo dejen un review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
